Essence of the Demon: Cage of Lies
by Lord umbrex
Summary: Arc one of Essence of the Demon focuses on the new Source, and the only power that can stop him. With this threat, the sisters are forced to take desperate measures measures that will reverberate through the rest of their lives.
1. No Man's Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: This is the first arc of my "Charmed: Essence of the Demon" story; I decided to break it down arc by arc, because I'm afraid it's length my detract people. So if you recognize it, that's why. Review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1: No Man's Land**

Leo landed with a thud in what seemed to be a dungy cell. Scanning the area, the former Whitelighter, now Elder, couldn't figure out where he was; or better yet, he had no idea how he even got there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was talking to Chris, then orbing up to the other elders._What had happened? Had his orbs been scattered or something,_ he thought. A deep voice coming from the shadowy alcove behind threw him from his ponderings. Turning, Leo was startled when he saw three demons standing outside the cell door, giving him an appraising look. They studied him as if he were a piece of meat, and they themselves were butchers.

The middle Demon, who seemed to be in charge, smiled at him. It was a toothy grin that was clearly in a mocking fashion. "Greetings, oh wise one." He said in a singsong voice.

Leo scowled at the evil being, not allowing his fear and confusion to show. "Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned harshly, hoping to find whatever answers he could.

The demon contiued smiling at him, mocking him as the seconds passed. "Who we are is of no concern to you." He shrugged, gesturing to his comrades. "What we want is simple; tell us where you hid the Grimoiré, and we shall let you go."

Leo spat at the ground the demon was standing on, shaking his head vehemently. "And let evil gain the power of the book. Never!" Leo noticed a figure in the corner of the room, but quickly turned his attention back to the demons.

The demon gave out a hearty laugh, as he inched closer to the bars. "You amuse me, Elder, as if not telling us the book's location is an option? " Nodding to the demon on his right, he opened the cell door and allowed the monster in. "We have other…methods to learn of the location."

A tall demon with spiked brown hair walked into the dingy cell. Leo tried to use his powers to escape be it orbing or fighting, but they were not working; some how the cell was blocking his powers out. Moving faster than Leo could see, the demon quickly put his fingertips on Leo's temples and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, the demon smirked, dropped the unconscious Leo back on the ground, and strutted out of the cell. "The book is in a Mountain of Rock in the West Andes. Turns out that Oracle knew what she was talking about. I will remember to…repay her for her services." The muscular demon snarled.

The first demon smiled in pleasure. "Ah, good work, Vassago! I trust he will not remember this occurrence upon waking?" Seeing Vassago nod in response, he continued, "Good, then go get the Grimoiré." He watched as the Demon shimmered out.

The figure in the corner finally made his presence known. " I have done all that you three have asked of me. My comrades will be safe after your plan is fulfilled, correct Xaphan?" He said, moving out of the shadows.

Xaphan, the demon who talked to Leo, smiled, this time a true smile; out of pride and satisfaction. "Yes, the warlocks will be reinstated into the Underworld's Hierarchy. Job well done, Chris. Tricking the white lighter into turning the sisters into gods was a brilliant tactic. Your cleverness far exceeds your years. You still refuse to tell the secret of how you stole the white lighter's powers, I presume?" The young man nodded with a smirk.

The third demon, who had remained quiet throughout the exchanges, decided to speak at this point. His voice was shaky, almost in fear. "Xaphan, are you sure this is a wise idea? There are others who are just as powerful as him. We can use them to rule the Underworld."

Xaphan sneered at his companion, flames of fury in his eyes. "That is not an option, Melchom. His power is nearly limitless, and he is young. We will be able to mold him into the ruler we wish to have. The others of whom you speak of have their own ideas; their own ways, their own views. Freeing them will do us no good."

Melchom nodded in understanding, though grudgingly. "How is he even still alive?"

"The magic inside his cage is keeping him alive. His power, mixed with the spell on the cage, is keeping him in some sort of suspended animation. We need the book to not only break the cages magic, but also awake him out of the animation. This will not be an easy task." Xaphan answered, turning as a noise from Leo stopped their conversation. "We should be going Melchom, Chris. The magic on the cell has worn off. The Elder will wake up any second, and will have the ability to orb. If we are seen our plan will be halted." With a nod, the two demons shimmered out, while Chris orbed out.

Up on Earth, the three sisters had just finished up the celebration meal; Darryl and his wife had just left. Paige and Phoebe watched as their older sister cleaned the dishes, as if she didn't have a care in the world.. She seemed so full of cheer it was almost eerie. After all, here she was, whistling a happy tune, while her husband had just left her to become an Elder.

Paige broke the silence, hoping to find out just what was going on. "Piper, are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Turning at the sound of her sister's voice, she smiled and answered. "Of course, I am hunny, why wouldn't you think I am?"

Phoebe answered her older sisters question. "Because your husband wont be around very much anymore. We're just worried about you Piper, that's all."

Piper smile faltered a bit, but she would not show her true pain. She was too strong for that, too independent, she told herself. "Oh nonsense, Leo could never truly leave. He'll be here, Wyatt needs him after all. Now, no more of this talk." She said, turning back to the dishes. The witch ran the water from the faucet, allowing the clear liquid to rinse the sudsy plates.

Paige and Phoebe just looked at each other in response, each frowning in confusion. Shaking their heads, they continued on with cleaning up the dishes. As they were just finishing up, Leo orbed into the kitchen, halting the process. Upon seeing her husband Piper gave both her sisters a smirk. "Leo, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking his way.

Leo looked dazed, and confused. "I don't really know. I woke up a few minutes ago in a cell. When I orbed here I realized I was in the underworld."

The Charmed ones faces turned serious. "Do you remember how you got there? How long you were therefore perhaps?" Paige asked, starting the investigation.

Leo shook his head in the negative, shrugging a little. "No, I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened before I woke up, either."

Piper inched closer to him, as she put a loving arm around his broad shoulders. "Well, everything's alright, your fine, we'll look into it later." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Leo grinned down at his beautiful wife, making eye contact with her beautiful brown eyes. Oh what he would give to be with her all the time; to be able to love her for all eternity. "Alright, but I am going to check this out further."

Paige yawned a bit, making her way out of the kitchen. "We all will, Leo, but right now I'm going to bed. Good night." She called back, stomping up the stairs. It wasn't long after that Phoebe, and Piper followed suit. Each sister promised to figure out the situation with Leo within the coming days.

Xaphan paced slowly around a cage, as he waited for Vassago's return. The cage was in a sealed cavern, located in the deepest pits of the Underworld. Not many knew of this place, and those who did couldn't even enter. It took a great deal of power to break down the enchantments on the tomb door, almost the sum total of power Xaphan had. It would take an even greater deal of power than his own to destroy the magic on the cage itself. That's why they needed the Grimoire. With out it, they would not know the spells in which would have the power, for the Grimoire contained spells and magic long since forgotten. A demon shimmering in caught the demon's attention . The evil being smiled upon seeing whom it was. "I trust your mission was a success Vassago?" Xaphan sinisterly said.

The demon in question took a book out of a bag he had dangling around his shoulder. The book was the blackest of black, darkest of dark, and most evil of evil. Evil emanated from the ancient tome from all ends, as an aroma would popcorn. Placing the Grimoire down on the alter, the demon opened the book up to the correct page."Ahh, here it is." He whispered, running his hand over the black papyrus.

Xaphan rushed over to the book, and stared down at the unholy pages. The passage was written in some ancient language, but Xaphan and the other two understood it perfectly. "Well, shall we?" Xaphan said with a smirk. Melchom, and Vassago looked at each other and smiled as well.

The Demons crowded around the book, and looked down into the cage. What seemed to be a sleeping demon baby laid at the bottom. His blue and black skin accentuated his demonic tattoos, as tiny fangs peekd out of his mouth. Even for a little baby, you could see his body was strong, and well put together. With a nod to each other, the three demons began to chant in an ancient language long forgotten.

"**AkBre isth gicma in hichw ndbis. LpHe us dtroyes tath hichw ldhos. Ehantmncent be oneg, ouy heav emt ouyr ofe. Refe tish demon, in hichw si stdowe."**

The chanting stopped, and the cage was engulfed in a bright light. A chilling sound, almost eerie, was released from the cage, as the magic that was protecting it dissolved into nothingness. The demon baby slowly opened his eyes and immediately began to cry. It was a loud, evil wail, which would make no mother want to hold the baby for comfort. Xaphan turned a few pages, and began to chant again.

"**Everto of valde vox, orior oriri ortus in aevum intus hora. Grow ex parvulus, ut adult, satus processus per a jolt."**

Vassago smiled, realizing their time had finally come. "So how long should it take?"

Xaphan waited to catch his breath before he answered. The spell took more out of him then he would ever admit. Even with the help from the book, the magic that protected the cage was almost too powerful. "An hour. All we have to wait is an hour for eternal glory." He laughed maniacally.

Piper followed Leo up to the book of shadows as they continued to argue. They had been arguing for quite a bit, since there were no leads, nor was there any evidence that Leo had even been abducted. She persisted that he might have been dreaming, while he flatout denied that was anywhere close to the truth. "You don't remember anything, Leo. How do you know you just didn't orb down there yourself?" Piper said from behind.

"Why would I orb down there, Piper? Why would I orb myself into a cage?" Leo growled, continuing his march up into the attic.

Piper rolled her eyes, an action she had been doing since Leo had concocted this story. "I don't know, Leo. What do you remember before waking up in a cage?"

"Well, I was talking to Chris about him being your new white lighter...wait a minute, where is Chris?" Leo said while turning and facing his wife. A look of realization dawned on his face, as an idea came to him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Piper replied, shrugging.

"It was him! He sent me there." Leo scowled out, anger over taking him. "He scattered my orbs."

"Leo, listen to yourself. How do you know for sure it was Chris?" Piper asked, trying to get him to realize just what he was saying. A white lighter out to hurt an Elder? It was absurd!

"Call him." Leo responded, crossing his arms in impatience.

"If it'll stop you from blaming him I will. Chris. Chris, come here." Piper waited while her supposed white lighter came. After a few minutes she tried again but to no avail. "Why isn't he answering?" Piper worriedly stated.

Leo's scowl deepened. "Because he tricked us all. He wanted me down in that cage, but why?"

"Leo, don't you think you're getting a little a head of yourself. I mean, perhaps he just didn't hear me?" She said, beginning to wonder what was up herself.

"No, Piper, you're his only charge. He'd hear you alright." Leo stopped and looked up to the ceiling. "I got to go Piper, the other Elder's are calling. I'll be back when I can." Leo gave Piper a quick kiss and orbed up.

"What was that all about Piper?" Paige asked from behind.

Piper shrugged, tossing the idea off to the side. "Leo has this crazy notion it was Chris who sent him to the underworld."

"Well, maybe he's right. I mean we don't really know anything about Chris. I haven't seen him since before Leo came back from the cage. Maybe we should look into it?" Paige returned, furrowing her brows in thought.

Piper rolled her eyes. "If you think it'll help, then by all means." She said, gesturing to the book.

"I will." Paige said nodding. Then, as an after thought, "After all I have nothing better to do."

"Get a job, then." Piper called out, walking away.

"Hey, being a full time witch is work enough." Paige yelled at Piper's retreating form.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: It's the WBs, not mine.

AN: Leave me a review please!.

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Xaphan, Vassago, and Melchom waited impatiently for about an hour. Right after the spell to age the demon inside the cage was finished, he immediately went back into the coma-like state he was in before. Xaphan had expected this, however, for his magic was gaining strength, so he needed to be physically sound when he awoke. Every fifteen minutes or so the demon in the cage would grow and age a few years; going from baby to toddler, from toddler to child, from child to teen, and finally from teen to manhood. It would only take another couple of minutes for the spell to be completely done. Watching as the demon slowly opened his eyes, Xaphan rushed to the door and unfastened it. The cage door released with a ominous wail, as what little left over magic escaped.

"Hello, my lord." Xaphan said while looking down at the ground. He bowed lightly, noticing the others were doing the same. He didn't know how the demon would react so he wanted to play it safe; for all he knew, the demon would vanquish him right on the spot.

A deep, echoic voice replied, "Who are you? Who am I for that matter?" The demon said, having no memories whats-so-ever, but knowing how to speak. That was the power of magic, after all.

Vassago bowed in front of the taller demon. Vassago, being close to six and a half feet was by no means short, but the demon towered over him by a good couple of inches. "We are your loyal followers, my lord. You will become the new Source, and rule over all the Underworld."

"Rule over the Underworld?" The demon asked in a rather curious tone. He stepped out of the cage, and entered the shadows of the cavern.

Melchom was the one to answer his question. This moment was crucial; it was when they would solidfy their spots next to the new Source. "Yes, my lord. We will unite all demons under you. Good shall fall, and evil will conquer all."

"Again I ask," He asked, almost in a bored tone. It was as if the demon had no interest in what they were saying. "Who are you?"

Xaphan stepped up, hoping to placate any questions the Source had. "I am Xaphan, my lord. He is Vassago, and that is Melchom: We are your Triad." He gestured to his two comrades off to the side.

"My Triad?" The Source inquired, as the light from the torches danced around his blue skin.

Vassago was getting nervous, as the new Source was a curious one to say the least. He was afraid he might be a little too curious. "My Lord, let us take you to the Source's Lair. There, we will answer your questions, as well as get you some clothes."

The three shimmered out, and the blue and black demon flamed out behind them. They arrived in a cave like structure, which had fire burning all around it. To the left, you could hear screaming that echoed through out the halls. "My lord this is the Source's Lair. This is where you will be coronated. Melchom, get him some clothes." Vassago ordered, guiding the Source to his throne. While the Source to be was getting dressed, he asked what they meant by 'his triad'.

"My Lord, the triad is an ancient covenant. Their powers are linked to the Source's himself. They are his council...his helpers. They carry out plans that are deemed unworthy for the Source to over see himself." Xaphan answered, flicking his hand out to light a torch that was placed on the far wall.

"And how long has the Triad been around?" The Source inquired, throwing a rob over his bulking demon body. Then, all the sudden, he shrunk a few inches and lost some muscle as he took his human form.

"For every Source, there has been a triad, my lord." Vassago said quickly. He hoped this new Source wouldn't destroy all of the customs that had been around the Underworld for eons; after all, if he were to do that, all of their had work would be in vain.

The Source-to-be had a smirk on his face. "Well, for freeing me, you shall be my Triad. But, I for one will deem nothing unworthy. Obviously since good is still around that means the Triad has failed in their responsibilities."

Xaphan visibly tensed when he heard this. His plan was based around using this demon, and molding him into being a servant to Xaphan and the others. He hadn't expected this, and would have to fix it somehow. "Well my lord, we will do whatever you may ask us. We are not incompetent as the others were."

"Maybe so, that has yet to be seen. Who is the Underworld's number one threat? Who should I go after first?" The Source said, taking a seat on his large, stone throne. It was, literally, the seat of power that all demons strived to take as their own. It wasn't only a metaphorical throne, but a physical one, as well.

"The Charmed ones, my liege." Melchom replied in a scared voice. The power of the Charmed Ones was legendary. Demon after demon that faced them died a fiery death.

"The Charmed ones?" The Source barked, laughing at the stupid name. He wouldn't, however, take them lightly if only their name could incite so much fear in Melchom.

"Yes, my lord: The Charmed ones. They are a group of sisters that together have incredible power. That isn't to say individually they are not strong, just together they are almost unstoppable. They have vanquished your last two predecessors." Xaphan explained.

The Source-to-be stared at Xaphan, curiosity laced his features. "I will look into the 'Charmed ones'. When is my coronation?"

"Well, my lord." Vassago began, bitting his lip. "We are the last beings who know the ritual. We were there for the coronation of the Source before the last; which was over four hundred years ago. We have already notified the leaders of the factions that tried to bid for power. We can coronate you right now if you like?"

The Source frowned in confusion. "Why are you the only ones who can perform the ritual?"

Vassago decided to answer truthfully. There would be no dancing around the subject since he would, after all, find out the truth sooner or later. And that, to Vassago, would lead to a fate worse than death for Vassago and his allies. "Because, my lord, after the vanquishing of the last Source, the Council of Evil was destroyed in the process of coronating another Source."

"Well, you are to teach the ancient ways to others. If you should perish, that would force evil back by centuries, maybe even enough to destroy us. Now back to my coronation." The Source scowled, resting his chin in his left hand.

Xaphan nodded, answering, "Of course, my lord, well get to teaching others. Just let us call the leaders of the factions, then we can proceed." A few minutes later, the faction leaders were all gathered around an alter. The new Source was on bended knee; his hand placed firmly on the Grimoire. Xaphan stood chanting the ritual above him. "Rise, my lord." The Source obeyed, rising from his knees to his feet.

"To finish this ritual, blood must be spilled." Vassago said, taking out an athame from his red robe.

Grabbing the athame, the Source quickly pricked his finger, and let the blood drop onto the book. Xaphan spoke a few final words, and then the Source felt an incredible power enter his body. Sure, he was powerful before hand, but to feel the power of the Underworld was exhilarating. "All hail the new Source of all evil!" A demon shouted in the back of the cavern.

The Source then turned back to the book. Putting his hand down on it, he began to chant in a dead language. After a few moments, he gave the athame back to Vassago, who handed his two allies. The new Triad each pricked their fingers, and waited as the powerful connection to the Source came together. When their eyes burned with fire, then turned to pure black, the Source knew it was complete. "Tonight, we ushered in a new age for evil. If we stand united, good shall fall at our feet, evil will be prosperous. Our demon father's deaths will not be in vain!"

"We haven't had a demon attack in days." Piper acknowledged, while cooking at the stove. It had been exactly four days since the last demon stepped foot in the manor; unbeknownst to the sisters, that was the exact amount of days since the new Source took the throne.

Phoebe's eyes darted around the kitchen, ready for the attack she thought would come. "Piper, don't say that. You'll jinx us." She whispered to her older sister.

"Hey! What a beautiful day in the neighborhood." Paige chirped, orbing in.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with her sister. She had never seen this happy and content before. "What's up with Mrs. Rogers here?" She said, looking towards Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes, as she took a sip from her cup. "She got her job back as a Social Worker."

"Good for you, Hunny." Phoebe replied smiling, as she rushed past her. "But I got to go, Elise wants me in the office today." Saying her good-byes, Phoebe jogged out of the manor, and jumped into her car. Speeding, Phoebe flew around the streets of San Fransico, hoping to get to work on time for once.

The Source sat on his throne with his head in his hands, losing himself in thought and weariness. He had begun researching the powers of the Charmed ones for the past couple of days by word of the mouth. Flaming from Demon tribe to demon tribe, prying information out of them was quite tiring; he even had to kill some demons to get them to speak. It turns out that there was truly only one individually powerful witch in the group; the oldest sister, Piper, the one with the ability to stop time, would be a threat. This Source had no beliefs of his own superiority to anyone. Sure, he had more power than most, but if he messed up he could be vanquished just like everyone else. A voice from the side startled the great demon out of his thinking.

"My liege, Cudlen requests a meeting." Vassago said from the doorway.

The Source looked up, and nodded. "Let him in." He said, straightening himself in the throne.

Cudlen walked in, and bowed in front of the throne. After a few moments he got back up and began to speak. His voice was confident and loud, clearly showing his superior status compared to other demons. "My lord, I have come to pledge my services to you."

The Source grunted, smirking slightly. "I trust I will have your loyalty like the former Source did? I will have the devotion your brother Ludlow showed the Source?"

Cudlen nodded, looking the Source straight in the eyes. "Of course, my lord."

"Good." The Source replied, standing up off his throne. "Then to prove your loyalty I want you to send one of your men to attack the Charmed ones."

"The Charmed ones? They're far too weak to fight them, it would be suicide." Cudlen muttered in surprise.

A viscous smile appeared on the blue and black face of the Source. Of course, Cudlen couldn't see it through his hood, but the smile appeared non-the less. "Exactly. It'll prove your loyalty to me, Cudlen." He said coldly. Cudlen, no matter what he said, was a threat; he had an army of loyal demons to serve him. An uprising from them would spell doom for the Source.

Cudlen nodded, eyes burning in hidden anger. "Very well, my lord. Reidar will be sent." He responded, a hint of contempt in his voice. _This new Source is pushing his luck_, Cudlen thought to himself.

"Good, Cudlen. Your loyalty shall be honored when good is conquered." The Source said, finishing the conversation. There would be no room for arguing during his reign, especially from a demon who thought way too much of himself, as was Cudlen's case.

Cudlen bowed again, making his way towards the door.. "Thank you, my lord. I am forever in your service."

The Source nodded, and watched as Cudlen walked out of the room. Cudlen was forever in debt of the former Source, since the Source had created the Demon School for Ludlow and his brother to run. After Ludlow's death, Cudlen had taken over the school, and in turn, Ludlow's power. The former Source had made Cudlen a threat that had to be spied on due to Cudlen's loyalty forever being in that Source's favor. Deciding to find out more about Cudlen, he called in one of his advisors. "Melchom, come here." The Source called out , allowing his voice to echo off the cavern walls.

It took a few moments, but Melchom obediently came in. "You called for me, my lord?" A nervous Melchom asked.

"Yes," The Source barked, internally laughing at Melchom's nerves. He wouldn't tell Melchom this, but he would never vanquish him; after all, if it weren't for him, he'd still be in a cage. "Tell me where has Cudlen been since the last Source was vanquished?"

Melchom took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, until he said, "He has stayed in his brother's compound this whole time, my lord. He feared Warlock insurrection. We told him the coming of a new Source, so he bided his time until you arrived."

"So he is loyal to me?" The Source asked clearly confused. From what he had heard and read of Cudlen, he pigeonholed him to definitely be the former Source's man.

"No, my lord." Melchom replied, shaking his head. "He waits until he has the strength to dethrone you. Permission to speak openly with out repercussions, sir?" Intrigued, the Source grunted out a yes, then leant forward to hear better. "I would say kill him, my lord. But he, like his brother was, is well respected throughout the Underworld. If his death at your hands is heard of, demons will want revenge on you. However, getting his men killed is a different story, though."

The Source let out a laugh, liking Melchom more than the other two. "With out his men, he is less of a threat. Brilliant, Melchom, brilliant. Your loyalty knows no bounds."

Melchom shivered slightly. "I fear you, my lord. Your power is...amazing."

"Why you are loyal matters not, Melchom." The Source chided. "The fact is that you are loyal, and that's all I care about. That is all." The Source said, gesturing to the door.

The girls were sitting down to a nice lunch that rarely ever happened.. Wyatt was upstairs taking a nap, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and evil wasn't attacking. To say it was a good day would be an understatement: no demons, no emergencies, nothing. Just a peaceful normal day that Piper had asked for all along. "Where's Leo, Piper?" Phoebe asked while digging into the gourmet meal.

Piper shrugged, taking her seat. "He hasn't come back since the Elders called him." True, she missed him, but she knew she would have to get used to not seeing him. After all, he was an Elder now; he had responsibilities.

Paige bit her lip, worrying a little. "Perhaps it's something important?" She said, hoping to calm her own nerves.

Phoebe looked over at her younger sister, raising a questioning brow. "Like what?"

"Like…Demon!" Paige yelled, jumping up from the table. Looking behind Piper, the sisters saw a disgusting creature. The Demon threw energy ball after energy ball, but Piper easily stopped them in midair. With a flick of her fingers, the demon blew up at Pipers hands.

"Well, I guess you were right. I really did jinx us." Piper said with a small smile.

They were interrupted when Leo orbed in, looking slightly disheveled. Leo staredat the sisters, fear and confusion lacing his features. "We have a problem."


	3. Selia

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

**Chapter 3: Selia**

Piper noticing the worry on her husband's face began to get nervous herself. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Well.," Leo began, thinking of where to start. "There has been a rise in demon power lately. We, the Elders, think the Underworld has united under a demon."

"Do you mean another Source?" Paige questioned.

Leo shook his head, let out a breath he had been holding. "No, I don't think so. The Underworld doesn't have the Grimoire, so they wouldn't be able to anoint a new one."

"How do we know the Underworld didn't get the book back?" Phoebe worriedly inquried, wondering how Leo could be so sure of himself.

Leo's eyes shot over to the middle sister. "Because I am the only one who knows where it is." He replied, a hint of irratation in his voice.

Paige sighed, hating the fact that the demon world would be attacking again. To think, she had just gotten her job back, too. "What do we do?"

"Nothing yet." Leo responded, shrugging. "We have to wait for the demons to come to us."

The Source stood over the alter that held the Grimoire, as he flipped through the pages gathering all the information the tome had to offer. An interesting passage in the middle of the book caught his eye. The archaic language showed how truly ancient it was. "The Prophecy of the Twice Blessed." The Source thought out loud. "Said to be the most individually powerful force in existence."

A voice from his side broke him out of his deep pondering. Looking up, he met the eyes of a nervous Melchom. "My Lord, the Oracle who was quite pivotal in freeing you is here."

The Source looked behind Melchom and grinned at what he saw. "Leave us, Melchom." He grunted, closing the Grimmoire and making his way over to the center of the lair. Melchom bowed, and rushed out, not wanting to anger the great demon. Waiting till Melchom exited and was out of earshot, the Oracle stepped forward. She was a beautiful woman, who had long brown hair, and was scantly dressed in what seemed to be gold silk.

She smiled slighty at the Source, showing her bright white teeth, and began to speak. "Hello." She said, simply.

The Source tilted his head at her, never seeing such disrespect before. "You dare disrespect me?" He grunted, almost threateningly. "Do you not know the power I possess? I could vanquish you twenty times over again twenty different ways, and still not be tired"

The Oracle's smile broadened, as she gained confidence. "I know of the power you have, but I also know you wont hurt me."

As she predicted, a laugh came from under the Source's hood. For the first time ever, the Source let down his guard and laughed. "I guess Xaphan was correct when he told me your visions are never wrong. He failed to mention how beautiful you are, though."

"My visions have never been wrong yet." The Oracle replied, while walking around the lair., checking out the different carvings and paintings that laced the walls. All the former Sources had left their mark in this cavern in one way or another, whether it be pictures, carvings, or paintings.

"I never got your name." The Source inquired, following her every movement with his eyes.

"Selia." She responded, continuing her stroll around the lair.

"Your name's quite ironic." The Source said with a smile.

"Yes well, my human mother chose it. She had no idea what I would become." The Oracle spoke, while taking a seat in the Source's throne. An action that, unsurprisingly to her, made the Source smile and take down his hood. She stared at his face, not fearing his features in the slightest.

"You're half human? So you have a soul, then?" The Source stated in shock. He had never met anyone remotely associated with humans before.

Selia nodded, grinning all the while. "As do you." She replied, knowingly.

The Source quickly changed the subject back to her, as he continued to wonder what made this Oracle so much different than the other occupants of the Underworld. "Then why did you choose evil?"

"Oh, I didn't choose evil. Nor am I exactly evil." Selia smirked, sitting up in the throne. The throne, which was made out of a granite, was much too enormous for her petite frame.

A confused expression crossed the Source's blue features. "But it was you who had the vision to find my tomb, right? Was it not you who had the vision that found the Elder who knew the location of the Grimoire?"

Selia's smirked never disappeared. "Oh, I did find the book. And it was I who found your tomb. But I didn't do that to help out evil."

"Then why?" The Source questioned, not understanding why she did it.

Selia gave one last smile as she disappeared in a glimmer of purple light. Her voice echoed throughout the lair, as she answered. "I did it for my own desires, my prince. I am very selfish indeed."

The sisters, and Leo were all sitting down to a nice, peaceful family dinner. A demon had attacked before, but it was easily vanquished by Leo. Leo's new elder powers were quite handy to say the least. "So you mean to tell us you were up there for four days talking about the Underworld uniting?" Paige asked between bites.

Leo swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin, before he answered. "No, that was only the last part of the meeting." He said, taking a sip of his soda. " I was originally called up there to discuss Gideon's plans."

"Who's Gideon?" Piper asked confused.

Leo smiled at his wife's confusion; she could remember potion ingredients from years ago, but she could never remember a face and a name. "You met him remember?" He prodded. "He was one of the few elders who approved of our union."

"Tall? Slicked back hair? Goatee?" At Leo's nod she continued. "What's his plan?"

"Well," Leo started, an aura of content overcoming him. "He's opening up a magic school."

"A magic school?" Phoebe asked in wonder. Since when was Harry Potter and Hogwarts real, she said to herself. She could have used a magical school to learn her powers when she first became a witch, that was for sure. Instead of being taught everything, the Charmed Ones had to learn from scratch.

"Yes, so children can learn and master their powers in safety." Leo said, smiling. As he was about to say something, the conversation was interrupted when Piper jumped up and flicked her hands. Looking to where Piper was facing, the others saw a frozen demon.

"Piper, why did you freeze him?" Leo asked bewildered. Usually Piper wanted the demon out of the house as fast as possible, not allow them to loiter in it.

"I want information out of him." Was Piper's quick answer. Flicking her hand towards the demons head, she unfroze him from the neck up. "Tell us who sent you." Piper yelled, hoping to sound menacing.

The demon scowled, looking down at his frozen body. "I wont tell you anything, witch."

Piper cocked an eyebrow, and with a flick of her hands, the demons left arm was blown off. "Now will you tell me?" She mocked.

"Cudlen sent me." The demon managed to get out, between screams of pain. He knew he shouldn't had answered Cudlen's call; but, being ever the soldier, he went running to his master like a lost dog.

"Has the Underworld's united under this Cudlen?" Leo asked joining the fray.

The demon shook his head, willing to say anything to get out of this predicament. His loyalty to evil only went so far, and his death was as far as it went. "No, Cudlen is just a pawn, like his brother was before him. A new Source has taken the throne."

All of the sisters looked at Leo, each asking a question with their eyes. "I thought you said you were the only one with the knowledge of the book's location?" Piper said, scowling lightly.

Leo's face took a grim expression, as he bit his lip in wonder. "I guess now we know why I was kidnapped."

"Who's Cudlen's brother? Who is this new Source?" Paige asked the demon, hoping to get a little more information.

"Ludlow" He answered, shocking the group. They remembered how the demon Ludlow sent his goons after that young boy Tyler, just a little over a year ago. "I don't know who the new Source is, however, since he has only been in power for a couple of days. Cudlen fears him, though. And Cudlen is not one to know fear."

Getting fed up Piper blew up the demon, allowing his particles to fly across the house. "Well, looks like there's a new Source in town."

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked, not looking forward to what was to come.

"Vanquish him of course." Paige replied, too confidently for her own good. She had no idea of the power this Source possessed, nor his intelligence. He would be a threat to them indeed.

"Hello, my prince." Selia whispered, as she appeared next to the throne. Her voice was low, but yet the Source could hear it from a mile away. It was as if she had a special power that made people hear her, no matter how loud she spoke.

The Source smiled down at the beautiful Oracle. He had become quite accustomed to her popping in the last few days, as she did it routinely. "Hello Selia, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, almost sounding as innocent as a regular human, rather than the Source of All Evil.

Selia's face lit up with a smile, loving how he felt so comfortable with her. "I wish to take you somewhere."

The Source cocked an eyebrow, which, considering he had blue and black skin, looked strange. "Where?" He questioned, getting up from his throne.

"Change our clothes to look like human's and then I will tell you." She told him, strolling over to him slowly. She had a small smile on her face, as if even the thought of going somewhere with him made her happy.

With a swish of his hand, Selia and the Source's clothes were changed into more appropriate human wear. He also took his human form—which was a tall, white male with long black hair that went to his shoulders, and deep blue eyes—for more affect. "Where are we going?" Selia grabbed the Source's arm, and glimmered both of them out of the underworld.

They arrived next to a large oak tree in a cemetery. Looking around, the Source flinched as sunlight entered his eyesight. This was, in fact, the first time he had ever been out of the Underworld. Following Selia, he began to walk a few feet till she stopped. Looking down, he read the tombstone she was kneeling in front of.

_**Cybele Latham.**_

_**Daughter, Friend, Wife, Mother.**_

_**Born: 1960**_

_**Died: 1996**_

The Source walked up to the tombstone, conjured a flower, and put it down next to the granite memoriam. As he was moving back up, his hand brushed it. Once his skin touched the surface, a flood of pictures came into his mind.

"_Don't be ashamed of having human desires, Selia." A woman lying down in a bed said to a young girl. She looked awfully tired and haggard, and it looked as if her every move hurt her. But still, through the pain, she spoke._

_The girl, who looked to be around twelve, smiled a teary smile up at the lady. "Don't worry, mother, I won't forget about you, and what you taught me. It'll stay with me always and forever."_

_Her mother ran a hand down the side of her face, wiping away a single tear that ran down the young girl's cheek. "Follow your heart, my child."_

The image faded away, as another image flashed in his mind. This time it was at the same spot where his phyiscal body was standing; except the tombstone wasn't there, and an open hole took it's place. Looking down, he could see half of the black coffin that was place inside, as the other half was covered in a variety of colored roses.

_Selia stood next to the hole, alone, with a red rose in her hand. Looking down into the hole, a tear escaped her eyes. Being motioned to hurry up, Selia wiped her eyes and smiled down at the ebony casket._

"_Good bye, mother." She said, while throwing the rose into the grave._

The vision stopped there and the Source, after returning to his senses, looked up to where Selia was standing. She was watching him intently, a look of knowing in her eyes.

"She was your mother?" He questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Selia nodded, sadly. "Yes, she was. After I was born, my father told her that he was an oracle. She wanted me to embrace both sides of my ancestry. When she died, I had no one left, since my father had been vanquished a few weeks after my fifth birthday. So I went to live with the Oracles, where my aunt took care of me. She was vanquished two years ago, when she tried to protect the Source that had taken her hostage, actually." She said, scowling slightly at the thought of her dead aunt. It wasn't that she disliked her aunt in any way, no, in fact she loved her, it was just a matter of her taking a bullet for a Source that was nothing but disgusting to her that she found amusing.

"She died so young. That means you're around her age now, when she had you?" The Source asked, while getting up and standing next to Selia. He looked down at the tombstone again, wondering just how many people had died over the course of history.

Selia smiled, turning towards him. "She was twenty-three when I was born. She died when I was thirteen. I'm twenty-one now, but I'll look this age for the rest of my life."

"Lucky for us." The Source said, laughing. "We'll age; it just won't show on the outside. We'd make a cute couple for all eternity, King and Queen of the Underworld."

Selia's blush went unnoticed by the Source, as he was too busy looking around at the different memorials. After a few minutes went by, Selia broke the silence. "It's late, you should get going. I know what you planned today, I wish you luck."

"I'll be seeing you Selia." He said, watching her smile in response. Nodding his head, the Source took his demon form, changed his clothes back to a cloak, and flamed out.

Selia looked at the spot the demon lord was just standing on, a glisten coming to her eye. "Yes, you will be seeing me."

The charmed ones were interrogating yet another demon. This was the first demon they had all day, but the fourth since the first one that gave them information. They wanted answers, and they didn't care how they got them. "Who is the new source?" Phoebe asked the creature of evil.

"I don't know." The demon replied, fearing for his life. He was weak, a low level demon that Cudlen picked because he didn't want to lose any more good demons. Since, after all, he had lost three of his best demons already. "I've never seen his face."

Paige didn't by it. "What do you know then?" She prodded, knowthing this demon knew more than he was letting on.

The demon gulped in fear. "Please, I'll take you to him." He pleaded, hoping to save his life in exchange for the Source's head, or, at the very least, Cudlen's. "Please, just don't kill me!"

A fireball, which came out of nowhere, vanquished the cowardly demon. Spinning around, the sisters noticed the cloaked figure that stood in the doorframe. "That won't be necessary, the party is already here." A deep, echoic demon voice laughed. The sisters couldn't see his face, but they knew it was ugly.

"So you're the new Source." Piper sneered, keeping her eye on his frame. The second he lifted his hand to attack he was getting blown to bits. The Source, always one for a show, bowed in response.

"Paige, you know what to do." Leo whispered, as he orbed behind the Source. Seeing as Leo started the plan, Piper flicked her hands, hoping to blow the Source up. Her power proved useless, as all it did was push him back a few steps, unless, of course, you consider giving him some tickles useful.

"You call that power?" The Source mocked. "Let me show you true power."

A red beam was emitted from under his hood and flew towards Piper at great speed. As the beam hit her shoulder, it sent the witch flying into the wall, where she landed with a crunch. Not missing a beat, the Source threw a fireball in the oldest sisters direction, planning on killing her first, since she was the number one threat. Paige, acting quickly, orbed the ball back to its maker. The ball hit the Source with full force, creating a gash in his right arm. Leo quickly tried to follow up with a jolt of electricity, before the blue energy hit, a stream of flames came from the Source's hands, intercepting the lightning. Using his eyes, the Source sent another red beam of energy towards the sisters, this time it hit Phoebe.

Getting fed up; Paige called for the ace in the hole. "Crystals." The witch formed a circle around the Source with the crystals, and smiled when he was trapped.

"Good work, Paige." Piper muttered, rising to her feet slowly. The blow she sustained being thrown into the wall was tremendous, not to mention the red blast had hurt like hell, as well. The Source felt the sides of the light cage he was in. As his fingers touched, he got a shock of energy. With a sneer, he realized he would have to work to get out of this one, if he got out of it at all.

"Well, shall we?" Phoebe said, hobbling to her sisters. With a nod, they began the vanquishing spell that had vanquished the Sources that came before this one.

"**Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda."** Piper began, chanting her part of the spell. Leo watched as the Source closed his eyes, and began to chant as well. It was low, but Leo could hear it clearly.

"**The power of the Twice Blessed, will save me from eternal rest."** He said over and over, as if it were the Charmed One's 'Power of Three' spell.

"**Helena, Laura, and Grace."** Paige continued the vanquishing spell that called upon the power's of their ancestors.

Leo noticed with a shock that the spell was not working; no part of his body began to light with fire, like what had happened with the other demons that were vanquished with this spell. "Ahh, Piper" He muttered, confusion over taking his senses.

"**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."** Phoebe recited her line, who, like her sisters, wasn't noticing the spell wasn't working.

All the sisters' voice rang out next, as the spell came to it's climax. "**Vanquish this evil from time and space!" **Waiting for the Source to be blown up, the sisters gulped when they realized it didn't work.

"What..How is this possible?" Paige said, her voice laced with a mixture of fear and confusion.

The Source was on bended knee, clearly drained of power. Looking up at the sisters, he laughed mockingly. "That was pathetic. Is that the best you got?"

Phoebe, angered by what he said, shouted, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're the one trapped in the cage, after all."

The Source looked at his surroundings, noticing the crystals that entrapped him. "Teleportato." He chanted, holding his hand out towards the crystal. One of the crystals glowed red then appeared in his hands, just as he told it to. The sisters crowded together in fear; the vanquishing spell never failed. If this Source could protect himself from the magic of all the Halliwell line, they doubted anything could stop him. The Source, taking one last look at the group, flamed out, presumably to his lair.

**AN: Selia means "blind"…As an Oracle, blind is something she never is…That's why it's ironic.**


	4. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

**Chapter 4: Return**

The Source flamed into his lair, calling upon a great deal more power than what he would normally need due to his wounds. Selia was sitting on his throne, already waiting for him when he appeared. As he was made his way towards her, he grabbed his arm, and dropped to his knees. Worried, the Oracle rushed to his side. "My prince, are you ok?"

A grunt escaped the demons mouth, as he held the wound on his shoulder. "They were more powerful than I had thought." He laughed, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Well, they are the Charmed Ones." Selia whispered as the Source passed out on the cold, hard floor.

Piper paced back and forth in the manor's family room. She was angry, not to mention worried. Angry that the Source got away, and worried because he was able to bypass the vanquishing spell. "What are we going to do?" She sighed, taking a seat on the couch. "I mean how could one guy be a match for a whole line of witches?"

"Well, he sure was powerful." Paige stated, placing Wyatt back in his playpen.

Phoebe watched the little boy played with his toys, as a thought entered her mind. "Yes, but not the most powerful in the world."

Piper traced Phoebe's line of vision to her son. "What do you mean, Pheebs?"

"Just saying, perhaps we should focus on our family's future magic. Obviously our ancestors don't have enough power, maybe we need Wyatt's power." Intrigued, Leo asked what she had in mind. "Well, a simple spell should be able to bring his power to us. Then we'll use it to vanquish the Source."

Piper didn't look too enthusiastic. "I don't feel right using his power for ourselves."

"Well, it's not like we're funneling money from his college fund, Piper." Paige countered sarcastically. "And, plus, if we don't, we won't be there to raise him, or protect him." Paige finished, hoping she could sway her older sister.

"Piper, I know how you feel, but this Source is just too strong. We must use it, if we are to survive." Phoebe added.

Piper sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I guess you're right. How long will it take to write the spell, Pheebs?"

"I'll start it now." The middle sister replied, grabbing some paper and a pen.

Deep in the Underworld, the Oracle Selia caressed the head of the demon that was sleeping in her lap. Once he passed out, she moved to his side and made sure he was all right. Looking down at his features made her smile. She hated how he pranced around in his demon form, when his human form was tall, dark, and handsome. A sigh escaped her lips, as she realized she put all her faith in him. If she were caught now, she would surely die.

An hour later found the three sisters ready to say the spell; they just hoped it would work. They didn't know if they'd be able to stand up to the Source if he would attack anytime soon. With a nod to each other, the sisters began chanting.

"**When powers of the charmed ones fail, summon the energy of he who hails, be he young or be he old, bring the son into the fold."**

A wind began to pick up around the house; a chilling noise accompanied the wind, as well. Walls began to shake, and windows began to shatter. With a final flash of light, a golden haired man stood in front of the girls. He was tall, well built, and had long, wavy golden brown hair.

"Well, this is unexpected." The young man said with a large grin.

"Ah, who are you?" Paige said with an air of wariness around her.

The stranger laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Aunt Paige, I'm not going to hurt you."

Piper gave a start. "Aunt Paige? Wyatt?" She asked, a glimmer of recognition entering her eyes.

The man gave a bow in response, an exact replica of the Source's actions just hours ago. "Of course, mom, who else would it be?"

Piper ran to her son and gave him a hug. Phoebe, and Paige soon followed suit. Leo stood in the background waiting for his son to finish greeting the girls. When he looked up, Leo took a few steps forward. Wyatt met him half way, and shook his hand. After the handshake, they gave each other a hug, and then got down to business. "So, you're Wyatt from the future?" Phoebe asked, smiling brightly.

"Well," Wyatt began, deciding how to best answer the question. "I am that Wyatt." He said pointing to the baby in Piper's arms.

"What does that mean?" A confused Paige asked. If he's that Wyatt, then that meant he was future Wyatt, right?

"I am from his future." He replied, trying to ease his aunt's confusion. "As long as nothing changes his perception, then yes I am Wyatt from the future. But I could be from a different future then what you're leading to right now."

Piper stared at her son, not knowing what to say or do. "So, we meant to summon your power, but we called for you instead?"

Wyatt grinned, laughing at his mother's nervousness. "Yeah, and now I suppose you want my help?"

"Well there is this pesky Source after us." Phoebe laughed, rubbing her head sheepishly. It was, after all, her plan and spell that brought Wyatt here.

A frown came to Wyatt's features suddenly, as if what Phoebe said was in some way wrong. "So you want me to vanquish him, then?" At the girl's nods he continued. "I'm sorry, but I wont…It's not my place to. I will protect you, though, of course. But tell me, what happened last time you fought him?" He asked, trying to get some answers.

"We used the ancestor vanquishing spell, and it didn't work. He was far too powerful." Piper answered, wondering why Wyatt denied helping them. _What did he mean by 'it's not my place',_ she asked herself.

Wyatt nodded at his mother, muttering in thought. "That's what I thought. Are you sure it was his power that protected him from your spell and not something else?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow as he smirked knowingly. He knew exactly who the Source was, but he couldn't just come out and give them all the answers. If he would do everything for them now, then they wouldn't learn it on their own.

"What else could it be?" Leo asked, confusion written on his face.

"It's not my place to say, but I know someone who deserves to be here." Wyatt said, standing up from his seat. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hands up and began to concentrate. What he was doing it for, the sisters didn't know, but they could tell he was scanning or searching for something. "Ahh, there he is." He whispered a few minutes later.

With a wave of his hand, an outline of a man began to form off to the side in a swirl of wind, akin to a tornado. As the spell started to take effect, the man's features got more and more clear. Phoebe's stomach began to churn as his image was forming. She knew exactly who it was the moment he began to appear. She could feel his presence somehow, as if their bond was still there. "What is he doing here?" Phoebe screamed pointing a deadly finger at the new guy.

The man turned around, and everyone saw whom it was. "What? How did I get here?" A very confused Cole Turner said, scanning the room.

"Piper, blow him up." Phoebe yelled, jumping up from her chair.

Just as Piper was about to do it, Wyatt stood up and used his telekinesis to stop his mother. "No one will be blowing up anyone today."

Phoebe looked aghast at her nephew. "You're defending him?" She snarled, losing herself to her anger and confusion. Why? Why would he do this to her? Why would he bring back the one person that she hated more than anyone in this world?

Cole entered the conversation, still as confused as he was before. "Can some one tell me how I got here in the first place?"

Wyatt smiled at the ex-demon, pointing to himself proudly. "I summoned you here. Raised you from the dead, too." He added, laughing quietly as he remembered something a friend from the future had told him just moments before his mother summoned him to the past.

Cole scowled at the male witch. "Send me back now!" He ordered, not knowing or caring whom he was talking to. He could see a resemblance to Leo in the man, but thought nothing of it.

"No, you don't want to go back to that Hell. You don't want to spend the rest of eternity alone." Wyatt responded, exchanging his smile for a frown.

"It's better than spending any more time on this hell on earth, Phoebe's so graciously made for me." Cole spat, turning his back on the group.

Phoebe sneered, angry fire dancing in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Cole? You did everything yourself. Now, Wyatt, return him to the pit he came from."

Cole turned back around, rage and anger written on his face, as he shouted, "I did everything myself? I'm sorry to tell you, but you ruined my life. And it appears that you want to ruin my after life, as well."

"I ruined your life?" Phoebe laughed, somehow finding this exchange funny. She never thought she would talk to him again, nor did she know what she would had said if she did; although, in her opinion, she knew it would go something like this. "You were never stupid while you were alive Cole, why did you pick up the trait while being dead?" Phoebe said with a smirk.

Cole scowled at his former lover, rolling his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Phoebe sneered back. "Doesn't seem like you do either. Now go back to hell."

Cole just shook his head with a sad smile. He would go back where he was, but there was something he needed to say…something he needed to be made clear before he returned. "Phoebe, I was perfectly fine being a demon, until you came into my life. I gave up everything for you. Not that I'm complaining, because I did it of my own accord. But then, I lose my demon hood. I lose my only ability to protect you. A couple of weeks later, I take on the hollow to save and protect you, never knowing that I would become the Source. So, I fight it off, or at least try to. I fight off the mind control the Source's essence was trying to force upon me. Then, I find my only way to get it out of me. And what do you do? You vanquish my only hope, my only chance to be a mortal. A week later what do you do? Well, you vanquish me, of course."

Tears began to form in his eyes. It was hard going over your life, especially when it was pitiful like his was. "So I cling to life in the Demonic wasteland. I fight to try and get back to you. When I do, you crush me. You turned your back on me. Me, someone who you said you loved…who you said you would be with for the rest of your life. Yet you turn your back on me. Add that to the powers I had inside me, it's no wonder I went insane. Slowly, but surely I was losing my mind. I finally cracked. Paige knows it. I did everything to sustain my mind. Then I orchestrated a plan to be normal again. And you vanquish me there, as well. I can't win with you, Phoebe. Never could. I did everything to try and fight my inner demons. But, as it turns out, you weren't even worth the fight."

Turning to Wyatt, he spoke in a tone that clenched everyone's heart in the room; even Phoebe's. "Please, please, send me back to the Void. At least there I can spend my time alone, secluded, in peace."

Wyatt didn't answer; instead he looked pointedly at Phoebe. "I've always loved this man. This is your mess to handle, aunt Phoebe. I won't be sending him back anytime soon." Everyone watched as the young man walked out, his father in tow. After a few awkward moments, Phoebe asked Piper and Paige to leave. Obeying their sister's order, the two-woman left with a last look at Cole.

Phoebe looked at the man she once loved. She had never seen him so down trodden, so hurt. Consoling him was something she wasn't used to you. He was always the strong one. He was the one who consoled, never her. _'I guess that's why I never realized how much pain I put him through. How selfish I was when it came to us,' _She thought. "Cole." She began in a soft voice. "I don't..." she was stopped mid sentence.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." The ex-demon said looking out the window, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

She shook her head, intent on saying what was on her mind. "I don't care if you want to hear it, but I will speak. Like I was saying, I don't know exactly what to say. I never realized what I put you through. I never realized that it was, in fact, me who ruined the relationship. I failed to see that you took the hollow in to save me. I failed to see that you tried to fight the Source as much as possible. I failed to see that it was in fact me who ripped away what shred of normalcy we had a chance at. I failed to see a lot of things, that's for sure. For that I am sorry. I cannot express how much pain you made me feel before. How much anger welled up inside of me when I saw your face after so long. In truth, what I told you at the beach I meant; I can never stop loving you, Cole. Even throughout the hell you put me through during your crazy stage, I still had a feeling of love, and regret when I saw you."

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. She…she had no idea what was coming over her or why she was saying what she was, but her heart whispered into her head, and she had no choice but to obey. "To know that you would rather spend eternity by yourself, in hell none the less, than be here on earth where I am is painful. It hurts, Cole, it does! For so long my heart has been blocked, but now…now it's bleeding. It's crying the tears it's been holding in all this time. It shows me how much we truly hurt each other. For hurting you, I'm sorry. From the deepest, darkest part of my heart, I am sorry." She cried, losing herself to the emotion Cole somehow forced out of her.

Cole continued to stare out of the window for a few moments. Turning around he faced his ex wife. "I'm sorry, as well." He said, trying to stop the salty tears that rushed down her rosy cheeks. "I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let the powers take over me like they did. I guess we were always destined to be a tragedy."

Phoebe gave a slight smile. Even through out the pain, he still could make her smile. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked, confused.

Phoebe walked over to where he was standing across the room. Like before, she had no idea what she was doing, but somehow knew it was the right thing. "Well, perhaps the third times the charm?" She gasped internally when she realized what she had just said. _Am I…am I drugged, or something_, she asked herself. Never in her right mind did she think this would be happening, but somehow it was.

Cole looked flabbergasted, as he stared down at the much shorter witch. "Are you serious? After all we've put each other through? Are you okay?"

"What you said before was like a smack in the face. It made me realize that we both made mistakes. We both were to blame. I always thought it was you whom was the one who ruined it. But, in fact, I made most of the mistakes. If we take small steps, it might work this time." She answered, trying to calm the butterflies in her own stomach. _Phoebe, what are you doing_, she screamed in her mind. Somehow, however, her hurt wouldn't allow her to stop.

A look of uncertainty came upon Cole's handsome features. "I don't know, Phoebe. I mean just before I wanted to go back to hell."

Phoebe touched his face, wiping away the remaining tears from his blue eyes. "And it was I whom wanted to send you there. But, but I've always loved you, Cole. I might not have been able to say it, or even think it, but in the back of my mind I knew I would never love anyone like I loved you. You were my heart, my soul. Seeing you gave me a flood of emotions. Love, hate, anger, desire, regret, sorrow, and every emotion you could think of. And after all the crazy plans you concocted to get me back, it surprises me that I don't hate you and nothing else. Hell, even you agree that we should hate each other, but yet…but yet that doesn't change the fact that my heart is aching seeing you like this. Seeing you so weak, and down is painful, Cole. I don't understand it myself, but this is the right thing to do."

Cole leaned into the touch, missing being close to her. "Phoebe, I don't know. I don't know if we should, or even if I want to."

"I've always wanted to see you one last time." She whispered, biting her lip. Finally, after having been talking to him for a good ten minutes, she remembered what was making her heart cry out to him. It was magic that was making her act this way, not only physical magic, but the magic of love, as well. "I had a vision a few weeks ago of our first date. You know, when we went dancing at the Spanish restaurant? When I told you the penguin story?" She grinned when she saw him nod, remembering it as well. "That brought a smile to my face, I haven't been that happy in a long time. It's because of you that I was happy. I know, this seems like it's moving fast, because well it is. But if we take small steps I really think it could work this time. You've grown as a person. You would have never placed blame on me before today, but you did. That means we're both more mature, perhaps ready for this."

Cole smiled, not realizing how they got here exactly, but glad they did. "I'm still a little hesitant, but…small steps then."

Phoebe and Cole reached in for a hug, when they were interrupted by a voice from the other side of the room. "Ah, how touching. I hope I'm not interrupting something." A cloaked figure mocked.

Cole pulled Phoebe behind him in a protective manner, not realizing she had a better shot of surviving than he did; or, rather, not really caring. "Who are you?" He asked, hoping to by sometime until the others got in here, specifically the one who brought him back to life.

From behind Cole, Phoebe yelled into the other room, "Piper, Paige, come out here now!"

The Source quickly threw a fireball at Phoebe, but an energy ball sent by Wyatt deflected it halfway there. The rest of the family soon followed the male witch into the room, where they saw the Source ready to attack. They surrounded the demon in a circle and prepared themselves for a fight they hoped would end with them winning. Looking around, the Source knew he was out matched, out manned, and out gunned. With a grunt, he flamed out.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe and Cole. She had originally thought it was Cole that Phoebe called out to vanquish, but was pleasantly surprised the Source was there, rather than it being her former brother-in-law.

"Who was that?" Cole inquired, not knowing what had transpired these last few days.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you could tell us." Paige replied from the side. While they were out of the room, Piper and herself had discussed the idea of Cole being able to identify the Source. Cole looked around the room, confused.

"He's the new Source." Leo explained. "We were wondering if you knew of any powerful demons whom could stand up to the Source vanquishing spell?"

Cole took a seat on the couch, losing himself in thought. He knew that spell well, since, after all, he was the one to create it; sure, Phoebe helped, but it was his mind that designed it. Plus, he, himself, was vanquished by it. "Well, what does he look like?" Looking around all he got was a shrug. "You don't know?"

Phoebe took the seat across form him. "No, we've never seen his face. Turns out not many people have. After all, he just got coronated a few days ago."

Cole pondered for a few seconds, before saying, "Hm, he's definitely a demon that's for sure. I doubt a Warlock would be able to take the throne. I don't know of any demons that could take on that spell and live to tell the tale. Although, I suppose he could be one of the ancients."

"One of the ancients?" Paige asked, never hearing the term before. Was that a race of evil beings like demons and warlocks, or something?

Cole nodded, frowning. "Yes, there are countless of ancient demons. There are some that are in slumber, waiting to be awakened. Some of whom are trapped, hoping to get released. And some of who are incarcerated, wishing they were dead. Their tombs are all over the Underworld. Many of them have never been found. Hell, it could even be a demon from the Source's dungeon."

Piper threw up her hands in frustration. "That's great, the demonologist doesn't even know who we're up against."

The man in question, looked at the person who gave him life again. He looked awfully a lot like Leo it was startling. "Excuse me, but you said you loved me before. Well, who are you?"

Wyatt laughed, running a hand through his hair. Piper had noticed that he did this chronically, a bad habit if you asked her. "I'm Wyatt, that little guy right there." He said pointing towards the young boy in Leo's arms.

Cole looked back and forth between the baby, and the adult. "Time travel?" He questioned, still having no idea on what was going on. Phoebe explained the situation to him. After Cole was completely briefed, he looked back up at Wyatt. "So I guess we are quite close in the future?" At Wyatt's nod he smiled. "I guess I would have to be around for us to be close. Well then, I guess small steps work."

While everyone else was confused, Phoebe smiled broadly. "Guess so."

After a good dinner, Cole and Phoebe went out for a walk. Hoping to catch up, and renew a love they once had. It would take time; they knew that, but they both were prepared for it. They would both give their heart and soul this time, since they both understood this would be the final chance to be with their one true loves. There would be no fourth chances, this was it…an eleventh hour miracle. "You know we're still going to have to talk about the past. Work everything out, right?" Phoebe said before entering the house.

Cole nodded, grimacing slightly. Truth be told, it would be hard going through all their history; it would take a lot out of him. "I know, I just can't go through it tonight. I'm emotionally drained."

Phoebe opened the door, giving him entrance. "I know, I didn't mean tonight. Just sometime, okay?"

"I understand." Cole said stifling a yawn. Having no need to sleep while being dead, Cole couldn't help but laugh at the memory of actually being tired. Since, after all, before he died the demon powers allowed him to stay awake forever.

Seeing he was tired, she asked, "Tired? Do you want me to make the couch for you?"

Cole shook his head. "I'm hoping someone could orb me back to my penthouse. While in the void, I went there a few times and saw it hasn't been touched since I left it. I'll stay there for the night. Small steps, remember?"

Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Small steps. Goodnight." She kissed Cole on the cheek, and walked upstairs.

Cole walked into the living room, and saw that Leo and Wyatt were the only ones still downstairs. The ex-demon coughed to get their attention. "Can one of you orb me to my penthouse, please?"

Wyatt nodded, and walked over. "I will. I'll be back in a little while, dad." Leo grinned and watched as they orbed out. The two arrived at a destroyed, dirty Penthouse. Wyatt laughed at the mess. "Well looks like we're going to have to clean this up, huh?"

Cole sighed. "Unfortunately."

Wyatt laughed again. "Here this might be easier. **Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause this scene to be unseen**"

Cole watched as the whole room became just like new. "Thank you." He said, honestly, liking this kid more and more.

"No problem. Shall I come by in the morning and pick you up?" Wyatt asked before orbing out.

"Yes, please." Cole said to the blue lights of Wyatt. Shaking his head, Cole went into the bedroom and prepared himself for bed. _What the heck just happened today? _He asked himself before drifting off into the dream world.

Phoebe was sitting down on her bed, brushing her long brown hair. A knock on her door forced the witch to stop. With an invitation, Piper and Paige entered her room. "Hi Pheebs, do you have a minute?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?" She knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

Piper and Paige shared a look. "Well it's just, we were wondering..." Piper started out.

"Why are you so willing to give Cole another chance? I mean the last we heard you hated him." Paige finished.

Phoebe's face took a solemn look, as she thought of an answer to their question. "I know it seems bizarre, but he was right about something; he did try to get the Source's powers out of him. He tried for me, and I just ripped his chance to be normal away. Then I vanquish him, a month later he returns and I turn my back on him. I realized I had no right to act the way I did. It's just a matter I was hurt and scared. I was ashamed that, in truth, I killed him; I took away his life. He wanted to be normal, to get the Source out of him, but I took that chance away from him. The least I could do is give him that second chance I should have when he first came back from the wasteland." Piper and Paige both tried to comfort their sister. In a way they understood what she was going through. To realize you betrayed your love must be a real killer. After a couple of heartfelt conversations, the two women left Phoebes room with the intention of giving Cole a chance.

The next morning, Wyatt and Phoebe both orbed together to pick up Cole. Since it was a Friday, Phoebe had to call work and tell them she would be in late so she could see Cole before. Arriving in the place Cole was vanquished stirred up bad memories for Phoebe. The witch walked around, inspecting the place she once called home. "Cole, how is it that this place is still empty?"

Cole poked his head out of the bathroom, shaving cream covering his face. It was obvious he was shaving. "Oh, well I own it. And since no one reported me dead, I guess they thought I was still alive." Cole finished a few minutes later, and came out in his patented dress pants and dress shirt.

"Always the good dresser aren't you, Uncle?" Wyatt said while rolling his eyes.

Cole smiled. "Uncle you say?"

Phoebe just shook her head, and grabbed a hold of Wyatt's arm. They orbed out to the manor, where the rest of the family was already sitting down to breakfast. Wyatt grabbed a seat, and dug in. Cole, on the other hand, remained standing. When he had everyone's attention he started to speak. "Listen, I just want to say how sorry I am for what I put you all through. I know it's no excuse but the powers in me were driving me crazy. I needed a way out, and I used you to try and get it. For that I'm sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me, but with time I hope I can make it up to you."

Silence loomed for a few minutes, before Piper broke it. "Well, we're sorry, too. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did. We know you took on the Hollow to save us, if you hadn't then we'd be dead right now. We just hope you can forgive us with time, as well."

Cole gave a smile before sitting down next to Phoebe. When breakfast was finished, the ex-demon was the first one to get up and clear the dishes. The others watched as he clearly tried to get on their good side. They could see how much he wanted them to forgive him. When everything was cleaned up, the sisters left for work. Leo, Cole, and Wyatt all looked at each other. An awkward silence over took the house, as each guy looked at the other. "What the heck do we do now?" Wyatt asked with a laugh.

Selia watched as the Source paced around his lair. Anger flowed from him like a river: anger at his in-ability to kill the Charmed ones, and his inability to crush the good in the world. The tall demon stopped pacing, suddenly, and looked at the Oracle. His demeanor quickly changed to that of a lighter tone. Taking down his hood and changing into his human form, he smiled at the beautiful woman. Selia cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Why the sudden mood change?"

The demon shrugged. "There's no point in being angry. I am alive, and not vanquished. That means, although I didn't win, I didn't lose either."

"Well then, where shall we go today?" The Oracle said while holding her hand out towards him.


	5. Unveiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the new chapters will be better.

**Chapter 5: Unveiling**

The members of the Elder Council were seated around a circle table; ready for the meeting one of their own had called. One seat remained unoccupied, while the Elders clicked and clacked in idle chat with their neighbors. A few minutes passed before the meeting got started. "Leo," An Elder with his tan hood up began. "Do you, or the sisters, know anything about this new…Source?"

Leo glanced towards the chair that was open. "Shouldn't we wait for Gideon before we start?"

A female Elder to Leo's right answered in a soothing voice. "Gideon has decided to stay on the Earthly plane from now on. He will be staying at the school."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Well, we asked someone who's well informed in the Underworld, and he has no idea of who it could be."

"Is this person trustworthy, Leo?" Odin inquired, worrying if this fellow told them something to throw them off the truth.

"Yes, Odin. He has no reason to lie. He did mention something about the ancient ones, though." Leo replied, adding the last part as an after thought.

"You said he stood up to the spell that vanquished the former Source?" An Elder, Zola, asked from his seat across from Leo. His voice was neither condescending like Odin's, nor too sweet like Sandra's; it was right in the middle.

Leo shrugged, not really know the answer. "I don't know if it was his power, or the spell he was chanting, that withstood the power of three, but something saved him."

"Perhaps," A young voice began. "It would be best for you to stay with the sisters, Leo. After all, if they should perish, I don't know what force would be able to save the world."

"I agree with Kevin. You must protect the sisters at all costs, Leo." The female from before, Sandra, said.

"If that's what the Council wishes, Sandra." Leo approved, smiling internally. He would be able to stay with his family, rather than be forced to stay up in the heavens, a fact that made him extremely happy.

Silence loomed through the room for a few moments. "Odin," A voice said, breaking the silence. "Do you think they have released Zankou?"

The Elder who called the meeting into order quickly looked at his comrade, eyes wide with worry. "I hope not, Roland."

"Who is Zankou?" Kevin asked, showing his age for the first time all meeting. It was true; Kevin was young for an Elder; inexperienced, as well. He had just learned to master his powers when he was made an Elder not too long ago, almost a year ago, and was quite young, too.

"Zankou is a great demon. Incarcerated over four hundreds years ago by the Source, his power was so great that even the Source was afraid. His powers go beyond physical, however. He has the mental ability to be anywhere he chooses; like a spiritual presence that allows him to sense things no one else can." Zola stated wisely, showing his wisdom. He was, in Leo's opinion, the wisest and caring of them all.

"If the Council allows it, I will go ask my informant what he knows about Zankou." Leo announced standing up from his chair. With a nod from Zola, the former white lighter of the Charmed ones orbed out.

The Source flamed into the manor with out a sound. Following voices, he walked into the living room like a guest who was invited. He smirked from under his hood as the sisters came into view. "Well, look at this. Having a party without inviting me? How rude!" The demon said, conjuring a fireball in his right hand.

Piper, wheeling around quickly, flicked her hands towards the ball. Like she thought would happen, the ball exploded right in the demon's face. She flicked her hands towards the man, but it had no affect.

Throwing a fireball at the group, the Sourced grunted as Paige orbed it right back towards him. Flaming out, the demon flamed right back in a few steps to the right. Grabbing Piper with his telekinesis, he proceeded to strangle her, but was thrown out of concentration when Paige orbed a vase at his head, saving her sister. In retaliation, he used his telekinesis and threw the youngest sister into the wall. He fired a couple of beams from his eyes at the table Cole was hiding behind, just to give the mortal some freight. Preparing another fireball, it was knocked out of his hands when an energy ball hit his back.

Stumbling over, the Source looked back in anger at his attacker. The demon king threw a fireball at Wyatt, but it was easily deflected with a swish of his hand. Retaliating, Wyatt threw an energy ball that was med in midair by a beam of energy from the Source's eyes. "I see you are quite powerful. Well, you won't be alive for long." The demon sneered, begrudgingly giving Wyatt his dues.

Gathering energy into his hands, the Source summoned a purple ball of swirling flames. Cole and Phoebe watched the fight progress as they took care of the other two Charmed ones. "What is that?" Phoebe whispered to Cole.

Cole looked scared for a few seconds, but regained his wits. "It's a Thermal Ball. It's extremely powerful and rare. Not many people have that kind of power."

Wyatt smirked as he summoned a thermal ball, as well. Throwing them both at the same time, the thermal balls collided in midair, creating a shock wave that rattled the whole house. Wyatt and the Source, however, stood their ground. A low growl came from the Source as he realized what he was up against. Moving his arm up, the demon turned his palm so it was facing Wyatt. Releasing a blue stream of energy, the Source smirked as he watched it soar towards his enemy. Acting quickly, Wyatt released a beam of red, semi transparent energy. As the beams collided in midair, the pair put more energy into their respective attacks.

Leo orbed in behind the battle. Seeing his son in danger, he swiftly entered the fray by throwing lighting. The Source, spying the lightning headed towards him, raised his left hand and released some flames to stop it. The plan worked, but not in the long run. His energy began to drain at a rapid pace. The blue beam started to die, while the flames began to run dry. Giving one last push, the Source put all his energy into holding off not only the lightning, but the energy Wyatt was using. Piper, by this time, had awoken, and seeing not only her son, but also her husband in danger, the witch began to try and blow up the Source. It only took two attempts to force the demon up into the air, where he landed on the stairs with a thud.

Levitating to his feet knocked his hood down, and gave a clear view of his face. His skin was a royal blue color, while his face was laced with black demonic tattoos. Upon hearing a gasp coming from Cole, the demon tilted his head towards the man. "Belthazor…" A shocked Cole stuttered out.

The others looked at the Source curiously, different thoughts ran in each of their minds. Paige, and Piper scampered over to where Phoebe was, while Leo and Wyatt stood next to each other. The Source gave one last look at the group before he flamed out. "Cole, who was that?" Phoebe asked for the group.

"I don't know, but…" Cole muttered, clearly in shock of what just happened. A thousand thoughts ran through the ex-demon's mind—none of them making any sense.

"But what?" Piper asked in wariness. That demon sure did look like Belthazor that was for sure. Was Belthazor back and wearing a different color of face paint?

Cole shook his head, trying to get the cobwebs out. "But, he had the markings of my mother. Our colors might be different, but those markings where the same as Belthazor's."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe whispered, inching closer to Cole. She herself had to admit that the Source looked strangely like Belthazor did.

Cole sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't actually know."

The Source flamed into his lair. That human had called him Belthazor. Was that his real name? After all, it's not like he remembered who he was, or what his name was. He needed to get to the bottom of this. "Vassago." He called out. Vassago shimmered in right next to the throne. Looking up, he noticed the agitation that was on the Source's face. "Who is Belthazor?" The Source barked, wanting an answer right away.

Vassago gave the Source a curious glance. "Belthazor, my lord?" At his nod he continued. "He was a powerful demon who was a traitor to all of our kind. He destroyed the previous Triad because he fell in love with a witch. He was vanquished two or three years ago."

"Why would someone mistaken me for this Belthazor, then?" The Source sneered, anger coming off him in waves. He had to get to the bottom of this, no matter the cost.

Vassago gulped in fear, not liking the fact that he didn't know the answer. "I don't, I don't know, my lord." A fireball appeared in the Source's hand. "Please, my lord, I really don't know." Vassago begged, fearing for his life.

"But I do." Xaphan said appearing out of thin air in a shimmer.

The Source extinguished the ball of flames that was in his hand, and turned towards the demon. "Explain."

"He is your father." Xaphan said nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Source reared back in shock, not expecting that answer. "My…my father?" He stuttered, trying to come to grips with what Xaphan just said.

Xaphan nodded, walking over to the throne. "Yes, your father. And he was not vanquished as Vassago said, but his powers were stripped, that is all. He was forced to live in his human appearance because he hadn't the magic to transform to his natural state anymore. But now I suppose he is dead."

"Why did Belthazor—my father, I mean—why did he betray the Triad?" The Source inquired, not knowing if he should hate his father or not. On one hand, he was infamous for killing the Triad, something thought not possible. On the other, however, he betrayed evil, pushing them back generations.

"Because the Triad forced him to kill the witch he fell for." Xaphan sneered. "How a demon could succumb to such human emotions I don't know."

The Source gave a start, cocking an eyebrow. "He killed them for love? That was why he was branded a traitor?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, my lord." Xaphan replied, bowing his head slightly. The Source flamed out, leaving the two demons alone; who, in response to what just happened, looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. "We have a problem, Vassago." Xaphan said, as Vassago agreed. "Get Melchom here right away!" An agitated Xaphan barked.

"Cole, are you sure you didn't recognize him?" Piper asked for the millionth time. She had been investigating the issue for at least a half an hour, and frankly, it was getting on Cole's nerves.

"No," Cole replied, rolling his eyes. "My mother never had any children other then me. I have no idea who that was."

Leo pondered on what Cole said, thinking up a solution. "Could it be one of your ancestors, perhaps?"

Cole shook his head in the negative. "No, my mother's demon line was formed not more than five hundred years ago. The founder of my family was a human who lost his soul and became a demon. From what I know, my mother's line died out when Belthazor was vanquished."

"Are you sure he had Belthazor's markings? I mean couldn't someone just look like they have those markings?" Phoebe prodded gently, unlike Piper who just nagged and nagged.

"No, he had my markings alright. He also had the colors of my mother's father…the demon that was my maternal grandfather that is." Cole answered, trying to figure it out as well.

The Source flamed in behind the group, intent on finding out his answers any way possible. This time his hood was down, clearly showing his demonic features. In an instant the girls were prepared to attack, but paused when the demon held up his hands in defense. "Well, speak of the devil." Phoebe said, laughing nervously. "I mean that literally, of course." She added as an after thought.

"Please, I come in peace. I'm not here to start a fight with you. I need information." The Source said, almost pleadingly.

Piper sneered, but knowing this would be a good opportunity to find out who he was. "Information from who?"

The Source pointed at Cole. "You. Perhaps we could go into another room alone?"

Wyatt moved behind Cole, as if to protect him, but he knew the Source wouldn't attack; he was too honorable to. "I go with you. Is this agreeable?"

Phoebe also spoke up, moving to Cole's side. "I do, too."

"If you must." The Source nodded, not even fazed by the request. In fact, to be honest, he would have been worried about the family if they didn't give that request.

The group of four walked into the living room. Cole, and Phoebe sat down on the couch; the Source opted to stand behind the chairs, while Wyatt leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "So what do you need to know?" Cole began the conversation.

The Source stared down at the ex-demon, studying his features. "How do you know the name Belthazor?" He questioned, hoping to find his answers from the one who started it all.

Cole sighed, he thought the Source had heard him, but he didn't know for sure. "I know the name Belthazor because, well, I guess you could say we used to be close." Cole said with a laugh.

"What do you mean, human?" The Source growled out aggressively. He had no time to play games with this human.

Cole began to laugh even harder. "I am a human now, yes that is correct, haven't always been, though. I was once the demon whom you're asking about. I know the name Belthazor, because I am Belthazor."

A startled look came on the Source's face. He looked back and forth between Cole and Phoebe. "You're Belthazor? And you're his witch lover?" At the couples nod he began to back away out of fear, and confusion. "No, no impossible. That means you're…you're my parents." He quickly turned and flamed out of the manor, leaving two very confused people, and one man smiling at their confusion.


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the new chapters will be better.

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other in shock. "Did…did he just say we're his parents?" Phoebe got out, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not possible. He's either lying, or confused." Cole said trying to get a grip on what just happened. Even though he didn't think it was true, for some reason he had a nagging feeling in his gut. It was as if his soul knew the truth, but not his mind.

"No, he isn't." A male voice from the side stated, as Wyatt made his presence known. He had taken a back row seat for a bit to let them get over their initial shock, but he had to tell them the truth.

Looking up, Cole met the serious eyes of Wyatt. "What do you mean?" He asked, hoping he misheard the man.

"He truly is your son, that's what I mean. Just think about it. Put all the pieces together." Wyatt told them, hoping to guide them to the proper conclusion.

"The flame throwing, and that blue beam thing, are the powers the Source's child had. But he can't be him." Phoebe pondered out loud.

"And why can't he be?" Wyatt rebuked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared his aunt down.

Phoebe's demeanor turned aggressive. "I think I would know if I gave birth, Wyatt." She spat, feeling the pain of losing her baby rise up within herself. She still grieved for the lose of that child, the pain of not knowing him or her, and not seeing what they would become. This talk, this absurdity, was making her remember that turmoil and then some.

"Unless some magical being decided to take him out of your womb, steal his power, then lock him inside a caged tomb." Wyatt stated knowingly.

Phoebe's head jolted to where Wyatt was standing. His eyes had truth in them, but yet she still didn't believe him; she couldn't believe him. What he was saying was absolutely preposterous. But why would her nephew lie to her about something as serious as this? "Wyatt…what you're saying, it's just not possible." Phoebe whispered.

Wyatt shook his head, frowning at his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, I'm telling you; it's not only possible, but it's the truth."

Cole finally spoke up, after taking a few minutes to wrap his mind around the situation. "Wyatt, that demon, the Source, is my son? The son Phoebe and I never had?"

Wyatt smiled grimly. "Yes, he is."

Cole got up from the couch and began to pace. When he finally came to grips, he asked the one question that was on his mind. "How?" After all, last he had heard that baby died when the Seer stole him from Phoebe.

"Well, I don't know all there is, but when the Seer stole him from you, Phoebe, he was ready to be born. She hadn't expected that. She had planned on solidifying her spot as the Source while he was in her womb, then she'd pretend to give birth and kill him. She acted fast, stole his powers, and placed him in a tomb to await his death. Of course, his power was too much for her body to take, and it destroyed her, as well as the Council. The powers, looking for a place to go, sought him out. His powers are what kept him alive all this time."

Phoebe was still skeptical, but a glimmer of hope rose up in her belly. "Are you sure, Wyatt?"

"Yes, I am. He is my best friend after all." Seeing Phoebe's face Wyatt decided to try and ease her pain. "Aunt Phoebe, the Seer lied to you. She told you that he was, in fact, not your son. It is not your fault. You didn't know of his existence."

This seemed to make it worse as Phoebe broke out in tears. Hearing her sister cry, Piper rushed into the room ready to console her for whatever it should be. Sitting down next to her, she began to rub the witches back, waiting for whatever information Phoebe could give. Noticing the look on Cole's face, she realized that something dramatic must have gone down. "What is it, sweetie?" Piper consoled.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, a red-eyed Phoebe stared her sister straight in the eyes. "He's my son, Piper."

Confusion met Phoebe's statement. "Who is?"

"The Source!" Phoebe yelled, releasing another set of tears.

"The Source is your son?" She questioned, to which Phoebe only nodded in response. "Impossible Phoebe, don't be ridiculous." Piper said, trying to laugh it off.

Wyatt stepped in at this point, knowing his mother's constant denial would only make Phoebe angry and sad. "No, mom. It's not ridiculous, nor impossible."

Piper looked at her son in pure confusion. "What are you talking about?" She had no idea what they were on about.

"The Source," Cole began still staring at the floor. "Is mine and Phoebe's son. The son we were supposed to have all the while ago."

By this time, both Paige and Leo had entered the room, each listening intensely with both ears to the on-going conversation. Upon Cole making this proclamation, both released a gasp of shock. Their minds tried to comprehend what Cole was saying, but all they could come up with is that it was one big joke. "But that's not possible. Your son was never born." Paige condescended.

"Well apparently he was, Paige." Phoebe hissed. Just as Wyatt predicated, Phoebe started to become angry at their constant denial.

"I know this is all hard to take in, but it's the truth. Forces were at work that prevented you from knowing him…prevented you from letting you give birth to him. But that doesn't mean all is lost." Wyatt stated, hoping to end the questioning circle that was forming.

Xaphan waited impatiently as Vassago collected Melchom. His whole plan was turned upside down when the Source confronted him about his ancestry. If he knew he was attacking his parents, his soul wouldn't let him do what he was destined to. His disgusting human soul wouldn't allow him to defeat good, and rule the world. Two shimmers of demons threw the wise demon from his thoughts. "What took you so long, Vassago?" Xaphan scolded.

Vassago snarled at the other demon, not allowing an equal talk down to him. "Don't worry about me, Xaphan, perhaps we could discuss our problem?"

Xaphan scowled at Vassago but chose to move on. "Yes, our problem."

"What is the big deal? The Source is evil through and through. He hasn't shown any caring for others. Why would he start now?" Melchom asked the other two, not seeing the big deal. In his opinion, which was rarely ever taken account of, they were way too worried about a little problem such as this. _Drama queens_, he thought with a smirk.

"Oh, but he has my friend. He has been spending quite some time with Selia, the Oracle. I feel great feelings coming from him when he's with her." Xaphan told.

"Maybe it would be wise for us to wait and watch what transpires. If we should act now, and he finds out about it, he'll likely vanquish us. But if we wait till he makes his move then we ourselves will make our move." Vassago said wisely.

Melchom concurred, knowing that this would all blow over. "That would be the smartest plan."

"Yes, I agree as well. We should get back before we are caught." Xaphan muttered before shimmering out. With a nod to each other, the other two demons shimmered out, as well.

Cole followed Leo into the kitchen without the Elder noticing. Just as Leo was about to open up the refrigerator, the ex-demon grabbed his shoulder. The elder turned around with a start, ready to attack any demon that was a threat. "Cole, wow, don't scare me like that." Leo said while putting his hand over his heart. Even if he was dead and couldn't actually die of a heart attack, he still felt the pain of it.

"Sorry Leo, but I need a favor." Cole murmured almost inaudible. Curious Leo asked about it. "I need you to orb me down to the Underworld. I want to see my son."

Leo looked at Cole with a sense of indecision. "I don't know, Cole. I mean he is the Source of All Evil. I know he's your son, but he might kill us on the spot."

Cole shook his head. "I know that Leo, but it's the chance I'm willing to take. I came to you as a father. I think you understand. You, yourself, would ask the same thing if you were in my position, would you not?"

Leo, in truth, completely understood. If Wyatt were ever in the position Cole's son was in, he would do anything to save him. "Any sign of danger we orb back up, ok?"

Cole smiled, grabbed onto Leo's arm, and with a swirl of blue lights they went down to the home of the demons. They arrived in an alcove that was lit with torches. The light from the flames danced around, creating shadows on the wall. "I brought us to where the last Source was holding Piper. Do you think we're close?" Leo asked the ex-leader of the demons.

Looking around, Cole nodded. "I would assume so. This is the Source's lair. Any, and all Sources resided around this area. The land is forbidden to any who aren't invited, I never used it though."

Walking with their backs against the wall, Cole peaked out into the hallway into another room. With a nod to Leo, the ex-demon scurried into the throne room. Seeing a shadow of a form sitting on the throne, they expected to see the Source. Instead they found a very beautiful woman, whom was scantly dressed in gold silk. "Well, hello there gentlemen." The woman said with a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, knowing she was an Oracle.

"I am Selia, your son's Oracle. As well as his friend." She added the last part with a slight frown.

Cole brushed her answer off, not really caring about what she had to say. "Where is he?" He questioned, desperately.

Selia conjured her crystal ball. It's gray smoke swirled until it turned into a red color. A few moments passed before the smoke turned back to gray. "Give him space, Cole. He'll come to you. I have seen it. But for where he is, he is in a time loop. Watching as time replays over and over."

"Time Loops?" Leo asked from the side, wondering what time loops had to do with anything.

The Oracle nodded. "Yes, oh wise one. The Source loves time loops. He goes into them, and tries to end it. I would say, other than the master of time, Tempus, he knows more about Time Loops than any other. He's researched hundreds of them. In fact, just the other day he took me to a Time Loop where the moon was at it's biggest in the sky. It was quite the romantic trip. " She finished with a blush.

"When will he come to me?" Cole asked, his tone getting more desperate with every breath.

Selia gave him a small smile. "Soon, do not worry. I have seen it myself, but you must leave now. The Triad is on their way here. The Elder won't be able to protect us both."

"Thank you." Cole said to the Oracle. Selia simply smiled in response, and watched as Leo orbed them both back up to Earth.

Xaphan paced threateningly around the throne in which Selia sat in. The Oracle could almost feel his anger as it poured out from the demon in waves. As she stared into the glass sphere, her crystal ball swirled with a royal blue smoke. "Tell me Oracle. What do you see in the future?" Xaphan snarled.

"I see." Selia began, hoping to buy sometime. "I see evils domination over good. I see good's defeat at our hands."

Vassago conjured a fireball in his hand; a scare tactic the Source had been nice enough to teach him. "The smoke is blue Oracle." He scoffed, moving his arm back, as if he were about to throw the ball. "Only red smoke shows the future, blue smoke shows the past, gray smoke shows the present. You lie, Oracle."

Selia, although nervous on the inside, didn't let it show. In truth, she never had a vision about what was happening right now. For the first time in her life, she felt like her name implied: blind. "I swear, my lord, I am different." She begged. "Why do you think my visions are more precise, and powerful than any other?"

"What is going on here?" The Source yelled in an angry tone, making Vassago nervously drop the fireball that was in his hand.

Xaphan swung around, eyes wide with fear. "My lord, we were just discussing the loyalty this Oracle has to the Underworld."

The Source walked around the Triad, taking a spot in front of Selia. "Selia's loyalty should go unquestioned. Was she not the one who found the book for us? Did she not locate the greatest power evil has ever known?"

Melchom bowed, hoping for forgiveness. He knew this was going over board, but would the other two listen to him? Definitely not! "Of course it was, my lord. Our mistake."

The Source looked down in disgust. "Leave us." The Triad, in response, bowed and shimmered out. Taking down his hood to show his blue features, the Source smiled at Selia. "What was that really about?"

The Oracle got up from his throne and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "They plan on turning against you. They must have sensed a…change in you." She replied happily.

"A change?" The Source said, cocking an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Yes, your soul has re awakened." Selia smirked. "You wish to go to your parents."

Gulping, the Source responded. "I know." He sighed, sadness lacing his features. "I wish to see what my childhood would have been like."

"Then why don't you?" Selia said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. To an outsider, the Source of All Evil showing his soft side might be strange, but Selia knew the true man underneath the hood. She knew him better than anyone else in this world.

"I am the Source of All Evil, I doubt they would want to see me." The Source shook his head, as he paced around the throne room. "It's too late for my human side to know the joys of life."

Selia's heart broke at the tone of his voice. "You know, my lord, your adulthood that you have now is the cause of a spell. Your infancy could be restored back with a spell."

"What do you mean?" The Source replied, turning his attention to the beautiful woman.

"I mean go to them. Have them create a spell to bring you back to the age you right fully are. Have your parents raise you. Be happy, and live." Selia whispered, looking down at the cold floor.

Shock laced the Source's face, as he responded to what she said. "But…but what about you?"

"I know this is a cliché but, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She replied with tearful eyes. She had seen this in her vision, but she never imagined what she had to do would be this hard.

"I don't know, Selia." The Source muttered, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Selia reached out and ran her hand down his face. Lifting up his chin she looked him directly in the eyes. "Go to them." She ordered. The Oracle gave a small smile when the demon teleported out of the throne room in a flash of flames.

"Tell me Seer, where is it?" Melchom barked, looking over the shoulder of the brown haired demon. Immediately after being told to leave by the Source, the three had shimmered out to the new Seer's lair. His disrespect would cost the Source his own life, and the life of Selia, as well. The only problem was they lacked the power to vanquish him, that's why they needed the Seer to show them how they could.

The woman stood above a pool of silvery liquid, her hand swished above it, as she spoke in a hushed voice. "The Valley of Gehenna. But there is another whom you would be interested in. With out him, you all shall fail." The Seer said in a monotonous voice. She didn't really care about what they wanted, she just wanted to get paid and get them out of there.

Xaphan approached the fortuneteller. "Who is it you speak of?" He asked, running a hand over his chin.

The Seer looked up at the demon, hoping to answer his question. "His name is Bacarra, he is the most powerful warlock in existence. His power equals all of your's combined."

Vassago snarled in disbelief. "No warlock is that powerful." He said, showing his belief of demons being racially better than warlocks.

Smirking, the Seer replied. "Maybe not before, but you will need Bacarra's power."

Xaphan sighed, not liking the idea of having to form a partnership with another warlock. One, in his opinion, was good enough. "Where can we find him?"

Looking down in the pool, the Seer needed only one word to answer. "Sheol."

Phoebe watched as her lover paced nervously around the living room. He had been like this for days now, ever since Leo had taken him down into the Underworld to find their child. Oh how she cried herself to sleep at night when the thought of her son popped into her mind. The thought of her son—their son—prancing around the Underworld as the Source of All Evil revolted her to no end; the only thing that kept her alive from the heartbreak was the hope of him converting back to good, like Wyatt had told her he could. "Cole, she said he would come." Phoebe whispered, trying to calm the man down.

Cole looked down at the witch, sighing. "Yes, but that was three days ago. Perhaps something happened to him?"

Phoebe smiled at the man. The care he showed for his son without even meeting him was really touching. "Cole, you saw how powerful he was. It took Wyatt, and Leo just to fend him off. Albeit, Wyatt wasn't trying to vanquish him."

"I know he can take care of himself, but still." Cole shrugged, dropping down into his seat.

"But what?" The witch questioned.

Cole turned his head, looking at Phoebe. "I should have been there for him." He scowled, berating himself for leaving his son. "He shouldn't be the Source. I should have fought for him, like my father fought for me. He should be good. Good like you; good like my father."

Phoebe reached over and patted his knee, hoping to comfort him. "Cole, you saw his face when we found out we were his parents. If he wanted to, he could have killed us. But he didn't; that in and of itself obviously means there's good in him. We'll fight for his humanity to come out. We'll fight to have him to live a good life. I'll fight just like I should have fought for you."

Cole shook his head as he thought about the worst. "But what happens if there is no good in him? If being the Source has…corrupted him?"

Phoebe bit her lip, her stomach churning at the thought. "There is, Cole. You were a demon for a hundred years before you met me. Was there not good in you? Even when you were possessed by the Source, you — he — never once hurt me. No matter what, that goodness always stayed with you. Our mutual goodness is somewhere within his heart."

The conversation was interrupted as the doorbell gave a ring, which was followed by Wyatt calling out that he would get it. Cole and Phoebe heard a few muffled voices, and then footsteps. A few seconds later Wyatt emerged from around the corner followed by a man no one had ever seen before. The face on the other hand was unmistakable; tall, elegant features, with dark hair, and crystalline blue eyes were how people would describe him. He wore a nice pair of black slacks with a red dress shirt. His clothes, his looks, as well as his mannerisms, screamed out his father. There was no mistaken it; this was the son of Cole and Phoebe. The Source gave a shy wave. "Hello."


	7. Christening

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

**Chapter 7: Christening**

Phoebe and Cole both jumped up at the sight of their child; the boy they thought was long since dead. Cole was smiling while Phoebe looked slightly nervous as she bit her lip. This was her son, her precious baby. She watched with baited breath as Cole went over to shake the tall mans hand. "Hi, I'm Cole. Cole Turner. I guess your father." Cole laughed nervously.

The Source smiled; his smile reminded Phoebe of Cole so much. She studied his face, noticing how he looked exactly like Cole, except he had a smaller nose that was not unlike her own. His eyes were the same blue color, and his hair, although much longer, going down to his shoulders, was the same ebony color of Cole's. His build was the same, though he was a little taller than Cole. All in all, he was his father's son through and through. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Cole's voice. "Phoebe, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm sorry but you look exactly like your father. It's uncanny." The witch said looking at her son.

The Source grinned and nodded, noticing the resemblance as well. "Yes, but I have your nose." He replied, allowing his parents their first glimpse at his intelligence and astuteness. Taking his hands from behind his back, he handed his mother a bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

Phoebes face lit up. _There's good in him after all, _she thought with excitement. "Thank you." She said while smelling the scent.

Cole patted him on the back. "Come. Come sit down." He gestured to the couches.

The parents sat down on the love seat, while the son took a spot on one of the chairs. A peaceful silence loomed while the three looked at each other. The Source studied his parents, while the parents looked upon their son's face for the first time. "So," Phoebe broke the silence. "Do you have a name?"

The Source smiled, knowing this was going to be the first question. "The Source." He replied with a laugh.

Cole smiled, while Phoebe frowned in sadness. The thought of her own son not having a name repulsed her. "You don't have a name?" She asked, hoping he was joking.

A nod came from the Source. "No, my parents haven't named me yet." He replied, flashing them a grin that seemed out considering he was the Source of All Evil.

"Well, what would you like?" Cole inquired interestedly.

"Hm," The Source thought out loud, remembering what he had read in the history books. "Well, I would like to continue the tradition of the Halliwell witches." He replied, looking Phoebe straight in the eyes.

Phoebe chirped at this, loving the fact that he knew enough about the family to know about their traditions. "So you want a name beginning with P?"

"As well as my last name to be Halliwell. If it's ok with you, that is?" The Source nodded, staring at Cole.

Cole shrugged. "Why not? I'm technically dead anyway." He laughed. "Plus good respects it, demons fear it."

A smile lit up Phoebe's delicate features, as her brain moved a mile a minute thinking up a good name. Taking a page out of Piper's book, she came up with a perfect name in her opinion. "How about Payton Turner Halliwell? This way it incorporates everything; a P name to go with our heritage, Turner in honor of your father, and Halliwell just as you wanted. What do you say?"

Cole smiled at his only son. "That name suits you."

The Source smiled as well. "Payton Turner Halliwell. Yeah, I could live with that." But his good mood took a drastic turn as memories of his attack popped into his mind. He attacked his mother and father…his family. That was something that didn't go away easily. But he would work to regain their trust, even if it were the last thing he did.

"What's wrong, Payton?" Phoebe asked using his new name. She was still giddy at the thought of her son being alive. Sure, back when she was pregnant she wasn't too thrilled with the thought, but now…now she couldn't help but want her child.

"It's just that," Payton began, wondering how to approach the matter. "I tried to kill you, my own parents. And here you are, graciously accepting me, I'm ashamed." The demon frowned, sadness overcoming his features.

Phoebe moved over to her son, and wrapped her arms around him, placing him in a hug. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was us, after all. You were used as weapon; no one taught you anything. If it's any ones fault, it's ours. We should have known about you." She cooed, rocking back and forth.

For the first time in his life, tears came down Payton's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have known." He muttered as he embraced his mother.

Cole spoke in a soothing voice, seeing how much pain his son was in. "Don't worry about it, son. No one was hurt. No harm, no foul."

Payton nodded, looked up to his mother and whispered, "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Cole and Phoebe both inquired at the same time, both hoping to make a good impression on their only son. Whatever the favor was they would do it. They'd do it for him and the time the family missed due to the machinations of a demoness.

Payton looked from his mother to his father. "I want to be a kid again. I want to have the childhood that was stolen from me. I want you to raise me. But for that to happen, I need you to reverse the spell that's on me."

Phoebe was shocked; thrilled and excited as well, but shocked none-the-less. She had not expected him to want that. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is." Was his simple response.

"Well," Phoebe said smiling at Cole; who, in turn, nodded with a smile. "I'll get working on the spell right away."

Payton put his hand up, not wanting his parents to go out of their way. "Take your time. I have some things I need to take care of before we do anything. I have someone I must protect."

Cole smirked at his son, a knowing look entering his eye. "The Oracle?"

Payton smiled with a blush at the thought of Selia. Who, in his opinion, was the most beautiful, talented, and amazing Oracle ever. "Selia. Yes, she is the love of my life. If anything were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

A comfortable silence over took the room as the occupants lost themselves in their own thoughts. Cole broke the silence with a question. "How is it that you have the markings of Belthazor if Belthazor was dead when you were conceived?"

"I'm surprised. I had heard that Belthazor's greatness was due to him being so smart, I would have thought you knew that answer yourself." Payton teased. "To answer your question; when Belthazor was 'vanquished' were you still alive after?" At Cole's nod he continued. "So tell me how could a person who's being is entwined with a demon who was vanquished still be alive? The answer is he can't. Belthazor was not vanquished but was alive and well. You simply didn't have the magic to turn back into the demon. Even though you didn't have the magic, his DNA, his essence, was still within you. I trust the potion was of the power stripping variety?"

Cole was amazed at the brilliance of his son. He, at his peak, was never as clever or knowledgeable as his son was. "How did you become so smart?"

"Well, when I was in the time loops, I was researching both of you. That's how I knew about the P names. I hope you don't mind?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in questioning.

Phoebe let out a laugh. "Why would we mind you trying to find out information about your family?" Payton shrugged, which earned another laugh from Phoebe. "Would you like to stay for dinner? All the family's going to be here." Phoebe asked her son.

Payton frowned. "Are you sure it's wise? I mean… I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude? This is your home, you're never intruding." Phoebe comforted, knowing that he was still conscientious about his time as the Source. Phoebe, however, meant everything she had said; she doesn't blame him at all. In fact, deep within, she blamed herself tremendously. If she had just fought harder, longer, then maybe, just maybe, Payton would have been born the normal way, rather than being ripped from her womb and left to die. Making the promise to herself that she would make it up to him, Phoebe turned her attention back to her son.

Payton grinned. "Well then, I got to go get a few items. Would you like to come, dad?"

Cole nodded and stood up, walking towards the door as Payton followed closely behind. "Where are we going?" He asked, as the door closed and their images went off into the distance.

Phoebe watched as her son, and his father disappeared in a swirl of flames. With a smile, she yelled to Piper. "Piper, Payton's staying for dinner."

"Who's Payton?" She heard her other sister retort from inside the kitchen.

A glow of happiness shone on Phoebe's face. "My son!" She called out in a singsong voice. Skipping into the kitchen, she engulfed her sister in a huge hug.

The father and son tandem landed in front of a florist in Paris. Heading into the shop, Payton grabbed two bouquets of flowers, walking up to the register he paid for the items. Leaving the store with his father in tow, he walked not far down the street into a wine shop. Looking at the wines, Payton was completely lost. "Ah, what's good?" He asked his father, hoping for some semblance of knowhow from the man.

Cole shrugged, reading the label of a red wine. "I have no idea."

"Thanks for the help." Payton grumbled, grabbing a random bottle of wine and paying for it, a few seconds later the two flamed back to San Francisco. Arriving in front of the manor, Payton rang the bell. His stomach filled with butterflies when he heard footsteps walking to open the door. Looking at his father, all the ex-demon did was give him a comforting smile. With a grunt, the new member of the family waited for the door to open.

Phoebe answered the door distractedly. Looking at who it was, she frowned at the thought of her son ringing the bell to get into his own house. "Payton, Cole, what are you doing ringing the bell?"

Payton squirmed. "I didn't want to just walk in."

Phoebe shook her head. _He's the former Source of All Evil, but yet his manners are second to none_, she thought with a smile. Welcoming them in, she escorted the two guys into the dinning room. Looking over his mother's shoulder, Payton got his first view of the whole family at once: Piper, Leo, Paige, Wyatt, baby Wyatt, and a man Payton didn't know were already sitting at the table. Standing at the head of the table, Phoebe raised her hands at her son. "This," The witch exclaimed, excitedly. "Is Payton Turner Halliwell."

Payton stood in front of everyone with a nervous smile. He looked at the faces of each of the other occupants and noticed no anger, nor hatred. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. After all, just a little over a week ago he tried to kill most of them, and now they're inviting him into their home. Right then and there he made himself a promise; he would protect these people like his life depended on it.

Each member of the family took a good look at the new member. All of them couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance of Cole and Payton; if you saw the two from behind you'd think they were the same person. But yet even with the resemblance, you could see Phoebe in Payton. Although her nose was the most prominent feature, he also had her dimples.

"Um, hello." He said timidly. "These are for you." Walking over to Paige, and Piper, he handed them both a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry for everything I did before. I hope, in time, you can forgive me?" Payton said while looking in his aunts' eyes, their nods of approval making him smile. He then walked over to Leo, and gave him the bottle of wine. The whitelighter accepted it with a smile and a handshake.

After the introductions the only one left was the baby in Victors arms. "This is Wyatt, well him just as a baby." Phoebe said while pointing to the older Wyatt, who, in response, just cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

"So you summoned Wyatt here to fight me?" Payton asked his mother, while he examined the little boy that was in his grandfather's arms.

Wyatt nodded, placing his bottle down on the table. "Yeah, but I wouldn't fight you. Can't go vanquishing my best friend now can I?" He laughed. "In fact, you warned me before I was pulled back to the past that I better not vanquish you, or there'd be hell to pay…literally." He said, remembering the discussion the two had had just minutes before he was pulled back in time; an action that he had known was coming for some time before.

Victor handed Wyatt to Piper and took a seat across from Payton. Studying his new grandson's features, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, when you invited me to a last minute dinner Phoebe, I never expected to be getting another grandson."

Phoebe put an arm around her father, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry dad, pretty soon he'll be Wyatt's size. That is, if you still want to do what we were talking about before?" She finished the last part looking up to her son with hopeful eyes.

Payton saw the look in his mother's eyes. Even though he only knew her for a couple of hours, he couldn't deny that look. It was pure, undiluted joy. "Yeah, don't worry mother, I'm not going to change my mind. And plus, if I'm Wyatt's best friend that means we've had to have grown up together." Looking over to his cousin, Payton noticed his nod, which confirmed it.

Phoebe smiled and moved her gaze over to Piper. "He called me mother." She chirped out.

Piper smiled as well, happy that Phoebe was so thrilled about her son. Who was, in fact, a very nice guy…even if he was the former Source of All Evil "Yes, I heard. Now can we eat?" She said as everyone dug in.

Half way through the meal, Paige always obsessing over magic, asked Payton a question. "What was the spell you used to protect yourself against the power of three?"

"It's a spell I created after reading the passage of the Twice Blessed. It goes 'the power of the Twice blessed will..."

"Save me from eternal rest." Wyatt interrupted mid sentence.

Payton looked at his cousin astonished. "How do you know it?"

Wyatt smirked. "It saves us a great deal in the future."

Piper was confused. "Wait, wait, how come you call yourself the twice blessed, when Wyatt was born on the Sabbath?"

"The Wicca Sabbath that is true." Payton agreed. "But whoever told you about the prophecy must not have known it's exact words. It's the prophecy of the twice blessed, not blessed twice. It speaks of two great powers, both born on a Sabbath. Wyatt was born on the Wicca Sabbath, while I was born on the Warlock Sabbath. Jupiter and Mars were aligned when I was, well left in the cage." He said with a sheepish smile. "It's the Sabbath for the warlocks because it was the day that the demonic council died. The day warlocks would grab hold to control the underworld."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Cole wanted to learn more about his son. "So what powers do you have?"

"Well, my witch powers are Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, and Premonitions. My demonic powers are flaming in and out, Flame throwing, Reconstitution, Summoning, Shape shifting, Transmutation, Thermal balls, and Energy Projection; that blue light thing I do." He finished with a smile.

"What about the fire balls, and that eye thing? And what's summoning?" Paige asked as she took another bite of her food.

Payton shook his head. "Those aren't exactly my powers. Those powers are left from when the Source possessed me. He left me the fireballs, conjuring, eye beams, ability to possess people, as well as other mind powers. And summoning is a demonic version of what you do. It's how I got out of the crystal cage."

"When the Source possessed you?" Phoebe frightfully asked. She had no idea the leader of the demons possessed him too. If the math worked out then Payton was innocent of more then just the attacks that happened over the last month.

Payton nodded grimly. "When I was still in your womb. He took control of me, and you. The only time I was actually in control was when you fought that demon secretary, and when that tall demon came after you. The other times it was him." Payton looked over to Paige. "I didn't hate you, the Source did. He would have ruled the world if it wasn't for you. You were the one who reconstituted the Charmed ones; it was you who vanquished him. Oh, and it definitely wasn't me who changed your melon into meat—but I don't like melon for future knowledge." He laughed. "But it was me who threw away the iced tea. Sorry about that by the way." Payton grinned, while the family listened intently. "The Source's essence is what the Seer actually used to make herself the Source. She dumped me into the tomb to feed off my magic for the rest of her existence. I was always your son; it was the Source that you felt the pit of darkness from. I'm sorry if I hurt you with any of my powers." Payton finished solemnly.

"You remember that stuff from the womb?" Piper asked in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"No," Payton replied, shaking his head. "I didn't even remember who I was when I was first awakened. After finding out the truth, I had a vision of all that happened while the Source possessed me. Then I did some research to fill in the blanks."

The rest of the night passed by with everyone learning about Payton. His attacks, although still in the back of their minds, were forgotten about. A new slate was in front of Payton. Whatever was written on it was his choice. This time, he wasn't being twisted into being something. "So you'll come back when you're ready?" Phoebe asked as she scanned her son, searching for any hint of indecision. She wanted to make sure the boy truly wanted to be brought back to his age and it wasn't just to make her happy.

Payton smiled. "Of course, I will. It should only be a day or two."

Wyatt pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against and stepped towards his cousin. "Well, I'll get working on that spell."

"Thank you, thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." Payton whispered with teary eyes. After saying his goodbye, Payton flamed out of the house. In his mind he was rehearsing what he planned to say to Selia. Speaking to Selia was more nerve racking than meeting his family was, in his mind at least.


	8. Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in the last few chapters, and then it'll definitely be explained in the coming chapters, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 8: Anew**

Selia worked in a room filled with cabinets lining all the walls. Hovering over a smoking cauldron, the Oracle threw ingredient after ingredient into the brewing potion. When the smoking stopped, she smiled and examined her creation. Nodding in satisfaction, she filled a vile with the blue liquid and glimmered out, arriving in the Source's throne room a few seconds later. Scanning the area, she saw the Source sitting in his throne, his head resting in his hands. He appeared to be in thought, and had yet to notice her. "Hello, Payton." Selia cooed making her presence known.

Payton's head jerked up, and a smile appeared on his manly features. "Hello, yourself." He replied, not even bothering to ask how she knew his new name.

Making her way towards him, she handed the demon the vile of potion. The flickering torches gave the blue liquid a vibrant glow. "I made this for you." She said after a moments pause; letting him go was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

Looking down, he had no idea what the potion was. "What is it?" He questioned, his voice betraying his curiosity.

"It's for your memory. It'll fade your memories out to the point you won't really remember anything that happened. Of course, they'll always be within your mind, just not in the front." She finished with a smile.

Payton shook his head, pushing the vial back into her hands. "There's no point in taking it. I would never be able to forget what happened. But most of all, I would never be able to forget you."

Selia smirked at Payton. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" She prodded, already knowing the answer.

Payton blushed, but looked into Selia's beautiful eyes. "It's because I love you."

"I know." The Oracle responded, her smile widening.

Shock laced Payton's face. Glancing up, he hoped she was telling the truth—because if she were, then there'd be the possibility of her returning his love. "You do?"

Selia nodded. "Of course, I do. Why do you think I found your tomb in the first place? Why do you think I orchestrated the plan to free you? I told you I didn't do it to help evil, I did it because you're the only one for me. I can't have the love of my life stuck in a tomb for all eternity now can I?"

"No, I guess you cant." He shook his head, trying not to laugh. _She loves me,_ he was screaming in his mind. "You'll wait for me then?" Payton asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, I will. I foresaw this was going to happen. I knew it'd be some time before we are together." Selia replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Payton smiled down at the woman he loved. She kept him from fully embracing his dark side, his demon side. She kept him from giving himself over to the evil that lurked inside. And for that he was eternally hers. Leaning in, he gave her a tender kiss filled with emotion. After a short while, they both broke the kiss off. "Stay in my tomb. You'll be safe there. If you ever need help, or protection, go to my mother. She'll help you, ok?" At Selia's nod he continued. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Stay safe, my love."

Selia watched with tears in her eyes as Payton flamed out. "You stay safe, as well." She whispered. Taking one last look around the throne room, the Oracle glimmered out into Payton's tomb.

Payton arrived in front of the manor. He knew his mother told him to just come in but until he was truly part of the family, he felt more comfortable ringing the bell. Taking the blue liquid out of his pocket, he gave it a curious look before downing it. He took a deep breath then reached out his hand and rung the doorbell. Piper opened the door with a smile. Seeing Payton, she knew right away what he was here for. She could already feel the excitement Phoebe would surely have. Waving him in, she walked him up the stairs and into the nursery.

Leo and Cole had been working on it non stop over the last two days. They had created a new door that connected Phoebe's room and the nursery. The new set of furniture that was made for Payton added to the affect of it being an actual nursery. Cole was just finishing up on the door when Piper and Payton walked in. "Payton, you're here." Phoebe chirped, walking over to him and giving her son a hug.

Payton smiled, embracing his mother fully. "Yeah mom, I'm ready. But there is something I must ask of you all." Upon hearing Payton's proclamation, Leo and Cole both stopped working and turned their attention towards him. Looking at everybody's expectant faces, he began. "There is a woman; an oracle. Dad, and you, uncle Leo, have met her before, her names Selia. I beg of you, if she ever comes here for help, to protect her. Please?"

Phoebe nodded, remembering her son has already found love. She had to date tons of guys before she met mister right, and here he is already meeting the perfect woman two years after he was conceived. Talk about unfair! "Of course, we will hunny, you needn't have asked. I know you love her, if she ever came here I would have protected her with my life anyway."

"Thank you, mom. Ok, well, we better get started." He smiled. " My memories are beginning to fade. If I'm not a child soon, I might forget all about you, and begin attacking." The group all walked up into the attic where Wyatt and Paige were. Phoebe asked what her son did to cause his memories to fade on the way. "Selia made me a potion to fade away my memories. I'll still remember everything but it'll be in the back of my mind. She didn't want me to have to remember attacking my family." Payton said, answering his mother's question.

Wyatt walked over to where his cousin was with a smile. "All you need to do is step into the crystals, then I'll say the spell. It shouldn't hurt but if it does I'm sorry."

Payton hopped over to the crystals. Just as he was about to step into the middle of the circle he stopped, and let out a deep breath. "You're sure you want to do this?" He heard his father say.

"Yes, and remember I am sorry about everything that happened." Stepping into the circle he closed his eyes. Wyatt gave a look towards Phoebe; once he received the nod he began the spell.

"**Demon of great power, decline in age within the hour. Infancy is your rightful place, now turn back in a haste."**

Payton began to shrink instantly. After a few minutes, he was in teen years. A few minutes later he was a child. And with the last wave of shrinkage, he was an infant. His clothes, which once fight him to the t, now smothered him. Phoebe rushed over to the bundle of clothes, when she heard the crying.

Cradling her baby boy in her arms, tears began to roll down her face. Cole walked over and took a peak at his son. His features were smaller and chubbier, his skin lighter, and his eyes were wide. Even the former Source of All Evil could look innocent as a baby. "Better go put some clothes on him, Pheebs. Don't want him to catch a cold." Piper told her sister.

After Cole and Phoebe walked out of the attic with Payton, Wyatt turned to the rest of the family and said, "It's time for me to go."

Piper nodded in understanding, knowing this was going to happen. "Did you write a spell yet?"

Wyatt reached into his pocket, took out a piece of paper and handed it over to his mother. "Yeah, all I need is the power of three to read it."

They waited until Phoebe returned; a vibrant smile still laced the young witch's face as she entered. Piper had never seen her so happy. It seemed her happiness was contagious; everyone in the room had a smile of their own on. After saying their good byes, Wyatt prepared himself to go back to the future. With a nod to his family, the sisters began the spell.

"**Return the son to whence he came. Make it quick make it fast. Return him to the future from the past."**

Wyatt's body glowed a bright yellow as his image began to fade. With one last burst of light, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sent back to the future. Immediately after, the feeling around the group was a solemn one. "I miss him already." Piper pouted, still looking at the place her son left just seconds before.

Paige walked over to her sister, and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, that little guy's going to grow up to become him." She consoled, while pointing at the boy in Leo's hands. Piper opened her mouth to respond, but the ring of the doorbell interrupted the conversation. "I'll get it. I wonder who that could be." Paige called out while make her way down the stairs.

Two beings dressed in black robes paced around a demon sitting on a throne like chair; the demon, however, seemed not to notice his visitors. His head rested upon his right hand, while his eyes were closed in agony. Every move the demon took looked like it hurt. One of the beings stopped in front of the demon, and bent down to where their faces were even. "Your powers have not yet returned have they, Tempus? You were once the greatest of all demons. Now, you are nothing; you master no time; you no longer are the devils sorcerer, are you? Join us, and your powers shall return ten fold. You will be a master of not only time, but space, as well." He whispered, although the echo carried all around the cavern. The great demon jerked up. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at a salt and pepper goateed man.

Paige opened the door for a tall blond boy, who had light brown freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. The boy looked no older than thirteen, but yet had an aura of maturity to him. The stranger gave Paige a warm smile, as if he knew her. Paige, although having no idea of who the boy was, could have sworn she saw this face before. "Ah, who are you?" Paige said with slight wariness. She wouldn't be surprised if this was a demon in little boys clothing.

The boy's smile faded a little, and a look of hurt crossed his features for a second. "It's me, Paige. Tyler." Tyler replied, frowning.

It took Paige a moment before recollection showed on her face. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

Tyler sheepishly, scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's a long story, can I come in perhaps?" He inquired, looking over the woman's shoulder.

Paige moved out of the way so the boy could walk in. After escorting him to the living room, she called for her two sisters to come down. When Piper and Phoebe both walked in with their babies in their arms, Tyler gaped in shock. "You have kids?" The boy exclaimed.

Phoebe's never ending happiness grew even more. "Yes, this is Payton. Isn't he so cute?" The witch said holding the baby up so Tyler could see. "Oh, and that right there is Wyatt." She finished pointing at the baby in Piper's arms.

"How old are they?" Tyler asked while looking at the two.

Phoebe gave a look to Cole. Payton, in truth, had no age yet. He was never born, nor was his life normal. She was saved when Piper spoke. "They're both almost a year and a half. Now, onto why you're here, Tyler?"

Tyler looked at everyone in the room. Except for Paige's hair color, and the two babies, they were all exactly how he remembered. Piper's caring aura still swayed him into feeling like being at home in the house. With a deep breath he began his tale. "Well, the parents I had are having kids of their own. They don't want me anymore, so they shipped me back to the social workers. But, I don't want to be shipped around anymore. I want a home. I want a family. I want you guys to be that for me. I want to live here."

Everyone looked at each other, as an air of indecision engulfed the group. They all felt for the orphan, but was it enough? The house was full as it was, and plus, with Payton and Wyatt on their hands, they would have no free time for Tyler. And that was something they all silently agreed wouldn't be fair. Seeing the faces of the gang, Tyler spoke up. "Please, I'll do chores, I'll do whatever you ask." He pleaded, desperately. He didn't want to be shipped from family to family; and if they didn't say yes, then that was something that was bound to happen.

"Tyler, could you go into the other room while we talk about this?" Piper asked looking down at the boy.

With a nod, the blond haired teen began to walk out. Noticing the two babies in their mother's arms, he spun around. "I'll be a permanent babysitter. Whenever you need me, if you let me stay." Once he saw the smiles on Leo and Cole's face he walked out of the room; knowing that he put a seed in the grown ups mind.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige said taking a seat on the couch. She liked the boy, in truth, and honestly didn't see a problem with him living with them; except, of course, the demon attacks.

Phoebe sighed. "Can we really take him in?" With Payton with them now, the first time mother was worried she wouldn't have the experience or time necessary to take care of Tyler.

"Well, he has no where else to go." Paige replied.

"Where will he sleep?" Argued Piper.

Cole stepped in. "Well, I can make him a room in the basement. I mean, hopefully Leo could help, but Wyatt's going to need a room sooner or later."

Leo nodded in approval. "We can probably get it done in a week or two."

Piper dropped her head in her hands. "I don't know." She sighed, running her hands over her face. It wasn't that she didn't like the boy; no, it was the opposite. She cared for him deeply. He was the one who showed her, her motherly instincts. Without him, she doubted she'd be as good as a mother as she was to Wyatt.

"He has no where else to go Piper. We can't just let him be thrown from family to family." Paige stated.

Piper, nodded, realizing she was outnumbered. "I know, Paige, but can we really afford it?" She asked, grasping at straws.

"Don't worry about money, Piper. With my raise from the paper, Paige working as a social worker again, and the club doing how it is, we're fine. More than fine, actually." Phoebe responded.

Piper looked up at her sister. "I don't just mean money, Phoebe, I mean demons as well."

Leo entered the conversation and rubbed his wife's back. "Well, he is a fire starter, Piper. We can give back his powers."

"Is everyone against me?" Piper scoffed. Looking around, the oldest sister saw everyone nod. She sighed in defeat. If the rest of the family was ok with him living here for now on, what could she do about it? It wasn't like she didn't want him here, she just didn't know if they could handle another body in the house. It was cramped as it was. "Fine. Cole, you and Leo better make do on your promise." Piper said eyeing the ex-demon.

"What do you say, Leo? It'll be fun. Just the two of us." Cole smiled while hitting the elder on the back. Leo, although not as thrilled on the idea, smiled back with a nod.

"Tyler, come back in here." Paige called out.

The blond haired teen walked into the room; he was sweating with nervousness. As Paige was about to talk, Tyler put up his hand. "I want you to know, that even if you don't want me to stay here, I want my powers back."

"Well, we were going to give your powers back anyway. But by what you just said, I take it you only came here for your powers. Not because you want to stay here." Paige said a little hurt. Here she was arguing for him, and he didn't even care.

Tyler shook his head. "No, I want to stay here more than anything. But, I cannot deny myself. Those powers are apart of me. Since I'm older now, I believe I have the responsibility to control them. The responsibility to use them for good."

Phoebe was shocked. Over the last two years he really has grown up. "That's very noble of you, Tyler. So would you like to stay with us then?"

A huge smile came across Tyler's freckled face. "You mean it? I really can?"

"There are some conditions, though." Piper reminded.

Tyler turned and faced Piper. "What are they?" He would do anything to live here, no matter what Piper said, he knew he'd agree to it.

"Well, you must help Leo and Cole build your room for one. And if you really want your powers back then you must work to control them. We can't have you starting fires randomly. Is that understood?" Piper spoke in a voice that clearly said she meant business.

"Of course. But I can stay right?" Tyler grinned, jumping up and down.

Piper couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you can stay."

Tyler ran up and gave her a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He cried, tears of happiness running down his cheeks. He finally had a family. A family that would love him, take care of him, and treat him like an equal.


	9. Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially a few chapters ago, and then it'll definitely be explained in a chapter 10, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 9: Ranger**

Leo looked towards the ceiling as chimes went off, signaling the Elders calling for him. "I'm sorry, but I got to go. Cole, we'll start tomorrow is that ok?" Seeing Cole's nod the elder orbed out.

Leo arrived in a pure white realm that had an ethereal glow. White lighters and Elders alike were hustling around talking in clicks and clacks. Following the other Elders into the council chamber, Leo took his seat and waited patiently. Although it wasn't everyday an Elder session was called, it wasn't anything to be worried about. After a few minutes had passed, every one was gathered and the meeting began.

"Leo, what news do you have about the Source?" Odin's voice rang out.

Leo gulped. He had to think up a story quick. No way would the elders understand that Payton was, in fact, still living. "The sisters, and I vanquished him."

"Vanquished him? But I did not feel the magical fall out." Roland sneered.

Leo shook his head. "You wouldn't. He attacked us but we were able to hurt him. He then ran back to the underworld. The girls and I followed, once we found him, we destroyed him."

"Then what is the power we feel? What can possibly be the coming storm if it's not the Source?" Sandra asked the group.

"Leo" Zola began. "I think it would be wise for you to stay with the girls. For, if this coming power we feel attack them, I fear they will be unable to handle it."

Leo smiled underneath his hood. He would be able to spend more time with his family. Although there was a threat, he had no doubt the sisters would be able to handle it. "If the council deems it wise, I shall." Leo responded.

The meeting continued for another few moments. The coming storm had everyone on edge. They debated about the course of action they should take, as well discussed the updates from magic school; Gideon was preparing for the coming school year. After it was all done, Leo orbed back down the manor.

Cole and Tyler were both moving boxes out of the basement. Christmas decorations, Halloween decorations, old clothes, everything was moved. It was either headed to the corner, the garbage, or the Salvation Army. Once all the junk was moved out, the duo began to sweep and mop the cement floor.

Cole turned when he heard a voice from the stairs. "Tyler, can you go upstairs for a moment? I need to speak to Cole." Phoebe said with Payton in her arms. Tyler nodded, and headed towards the stairs. He gave one last look at Cole before he trudged up.

Cole looked at the mother of his son. She had a smile on her face, but he could see she was thinking about something. He put out his hands to take the baby away from her. "You wanted to talk to me?" Cole said, while situating Payton in his right arm.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip. "Cole why are you doing all this? You never picked up a hammer before, now you're like Bob Vila."

"Well, Phoebe…" He paused to gather his thoughts. "I've done some terrible stuff. I want to make up for everything I've ever done. Whether it's making up for everything I did to you, or your sisters; or even making up for what I did as a demon. I want to fit in around her. I want us to be a happy family again."

Phoebe smiled at the man. "You don't need to win my sisters over, Cole. If they were against you being here, you being with me, they would say something. They're willing to give you another chance, just as they're hoping you give them another chance. We all did terrible things to each other, now is the time to make it up to one another."

"You know Phoebe, I never stopped loving you. Even through the supposed hatred I felt for you while in the Wasteland, it was because you didn't love me back. I only wanted the best for you. I love you so much that I get lost with out you."

Phoebe moved towards Cole. She reached up, grabbed his face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Payton's giggles went on deaf ears as his parents were kissing. A few minutes passed by before either of them backed off for air. When they finally did, it was due to the fact Piper called them up for dinner, rather then the necessity to breath. Looking at each other with a smile, Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and led him upstairs.

The dinner began a quiet affair. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Cole was feeding Payton, while Piper fed Wyatt. About halfway through, the conversation took a magical turn. "Cole, I know you might not want to answer this, which is fine. But were you in the Wasteland by yourself these past two years?" Paige asked slowly.

"Paige." Phoebe warned.

Cole put his hand on Phoebes arm. "It's ok, I have no problem answering." The ex-demon rubbed his chin, gathering his thoughts. "Yes, I was in the Wasteland. For a little over a year, I was just sitting around, lying down sometimes, watching the demons fall from the sky and having their essences be eaten by the beast. Then I had a visitor."

"A visitor?" Piper asked joining the conversation.

Cole nodded. "One of your bosses Leo."

Leo looked at the ex-demon. "Who?"

"The Angel of the Scale."

"Angel of the Scale? Who's that, Cole?" Phoebe inquired.

"He's the angel of choices. Rarely ever comes down, only when he feels the need." Leo answered his sister-in-law. "Why'd he come to you, Cole?"

Cole gave out a laugh. "He offered me a choice. To either spend eternity in the Wasteland, escape the Wasteland by gaining powers like last time, allow myself to be eaten by the monster and hopefully get reincarnated, or be the messenger in the void."

Seeing the confused faces Leo explained. "As a demon, he couldn't possibly go to heaven. Nor enter limbo and be reincarnated yet, at least not until his soul is ready to. You see, there are three plains of existence before you move on. There is the Ghostly plane. That's the plane all people who die go through before they're either saved or they move on. Then there's limbo world, but you've already been there. The last is the most obscure. It's called the Void; the void between life and death. It's parallel to this existence, and it comes in contact with it at all times. It's the place where lost souls go, or the ones who are damned and cannot move on."

Cole continued on. "There is what they call a messenger, or ranger more like. He wrangles up all the lost souls, and tells them how to either move on, or go back to the living. He saves people from dieing whom aren't supposed to, as well as helping ghosts move along. As an anomaly in the cosmos, my soul threw a monkey wrench into the grand scheme of things. Pitying me, the Angel allowed the last messenger to be reincarnated to make space for me. When I die again, that is what I have to go to; helping all those who need help in the after life."

"So he took me to the Void, and showed me how things work. One of the good things that came about it is that I got to see my past lives. And Phoebe, it turns out we are soul mates. We were together in our life before the last." He smirked, rubbing Phoebe's arm. "But that's neither here nor there. He returned to my home, or ledge rather in the Wasteland, and gave me one month to decide. Next thing I knew, I made my choice to be the messenger. A few weeks later, I was here again." Cole finished.

Paige furrowed her brow. "So when you say lost souls, what does that exactly mean?"

"Well, people in comas, people who die in a freak accident and weren't supposed to die in the first place, or even people who lose the will to live. I would help them regain consciousness, move on, or find a reason for life." Cole explained.

When dinner finished, and all the dishes were cleared away, Phoebe and Cole along with their son, took their customary walk. The walks were integral for Phoebe and Cole's relationship. It opened them both up to their mistakes, which something that never happened in the past.

"So we're soul mates, you say?" Phoebe seductively said with her arm in twined with Cole's.

Cole laughed, while rolling the stroller. "What were you thinking with that Anton guy?"

"I don't know. You were alive back then, why didn't you come and sweep me off my feet, instead of that evil warlock?" Phoebe jokingly scathed.

"I was busy getting my law degree around that time actually." Cole said thinking out loud.

Phoebe looked up at him with a curious expression. "Where'd you get it?"

"Yale." Was Cole's reply. "That was originally why I came to the earthly plain; to learn about humans, and become a prominent member of the community. Belthazor came up with the plan. We used the money my father left me, and went to law school. And yes, even though I was a demon, I legitimately earned my degree."

"You hadn't come to this plain before that?" Phoebe asked taking a seat on a bus stop bench for a breather.

"Nope. My mother wouldn't allow it. She was grooming me to become the demon I was. She feared my human side coming out if I were to live on this plain for a good amount of time. Who would have known, she was actually right."

"Tell me about our past lives."

Cole rubbed his chin in thought. "There's really not much to talk about. The life before mine right now, and before your last one, we met on the civil war battlefield. We only knew each other for a few weeks before I died. You were a nurse, and I was badly injured; Florence Nightingale affect, I guess. You tried to use your magic to save me but it was too late."

"So you knew about magic in all of your lives?" Phoebe asked leaning on Cole.

"Yes. I was a fire starter, conjurer, or a spell caster before I became Belthazor. What I'm going to be next, I don't know." Cole said looking up at the stars.

Phoebe looked up at the stars also. "Will I be reincarnated when I die?"

Cole turned and studied the witch. "Yes. Paige, you, and myself have all done some nasty stuff in our past lives. Although Paige, and yourself have probably earned back your powers in your next life, you haven't earned the right to be in heaven, in their eyes at least."

A solemn look came across Phoebes face. She was a charmed one, vanquisher of evil, but yet she wouldn't be able to rest after she died. She would need to go through the pains of life again. Seeing Cole get up put a smile on her face. If they were truly soul mates, then at least she didn't have to go through her next life alone. She would have him. Walking home, Phoebe enjoyed the silence of the world. It was just Payton, her, and Cole, and she couldn't think of anything better.

The group walked into the manor. Phoebe took Payton out of stroller, and carried his sleeping form upstairs to bed. Hearing voices in the solarium, Cole strolled into the room.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight, Piper?" Tyler said.

Piper looked around. The only open spot was the couch. "The couch I guess."

Cole shook his head. "No, no, I have an extra spot at the penthouse. He can stay there with me until his room is ready."

"Is that alright, Tyler?" Paige asked.

"Sure." Was the boy's reply.

Cole smiled. "Just let me say good bye to Phoebe and we'll be off."

Jolting up to his son's room, he walked in on Phoebe standing over the crib. She had tears in her eyes, and a smile plastered on her face.

"He's so beautiful." Phoebe whispered noticing Cole.

"Just like his mother." He replied, watching her every breath.

The next morning, Cole, Leo, and Tyler began working on the room. It would be rather simple. They were just adding an extra wall, carpeting, and furniture. The three men used this time for bonding. Cole and Leo both got over their differences and became friends again, while Tyler learned more about his two new father figures.

"Hey, Tyler, I meant to ask you, after we give back your powers, would you be interested in going to Magic school?" Leo said taking a break from the work to enjoy a nice glass of Iced tea.

Tyler wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Magic school?" He asked curiously. The boy couldn't wait to get his powers back. While they were gone, he felt incomplete, like he wasn't whole.

"Yeah, one of the other elders created it. It's a place for kids like you to learn their magic in safety." Leo replied, taking another sip of his iced tea. No one could make iced tea like Piper could. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and had a little bit of lemon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. Wouldn't mind it in the least." Tyler excitedly said.

As the hours flew by, Tyler's room moved along well. The carpet was down, while the walls were painted. The group estimated they'd be done with in a week, which was much shorter then what Leo and Cole had planned. They both thought it would take close to two weeks, maybe even three. But both men had greatly under estimated Tyler's work ethic. The boy worked his butt off for things he wanted.

Deep down in the pits of the Underworld, the cave of Jannah to be exact, an ancient ritual was being performed. It was a ritual so ancient, only two remembered it. The ritual, which intertwined people's powers, had only been done six times before; and one of the people he had performed it on had died a day later. That's why this time, unlike last time, he had waited and watched for over a year to make sure his new recruit was perfect. He made sure the recruit known as Tempus would bow to his will; after all he had too, for he had nothing, he was a nobody now.

"**Ribus uero fecit orum bitis danae. Arca nvenio hospiyto fortis mundus." **The hooded man chanted, in a deep voice that echoed the broken language off the cave walls.

Five beings watched on as the hooded figure stood above a kneeling demon. As a jet of white light left the man's hand, the kneeling demon closed his eyes in anticipation. The light entered his head, and an aura of power covered the demon.

The man took down his hood; releasing the stream of light, and he bellowed, "Stand up, Tempus." The demon stood up, feeling renewed by the energy coursing through him. Looking at his leader, he bowed his head down.

"You Tempus," A goateed man with black robes began. "Are now the Avatar of Vigor."

Tempus looked down at his hands. Flexing his muscles, he felt a new rush of power flow through him. "This power. Even at my peak, I couldn't dream of having this much power."

The goateed man smiled. "That is the power of the collective. I, as you know, am Alpha, the Avatar of Force."

Alpha then pointed to the five other cloaked beings. The first one took down his hood to show a black man. "You have already met the Avatar of Power. Also known as Omega."

"I am the Avatar of Strength. But you may call me Beta." A woman next to Omega said.

The being next to Beta spoke next. Pulling down his hood, he was a young man with a goatee. "My name is Gamma, the Avatar of Drive."

"Kappa" A blond haired woman said. "I am the Avatar of Might."

"I am Sigma, the Avatar of Potency." A young man said.

"Welcome to the collective, Tempus" Omega spoke.

Tempus smiled. Loving the power he now possessed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I start magic school tomorrow then?" Tyler said between bites of his dinner. The group had finished building his room for the night. They would start up in the morning, and hopefully finish it enough for the boy to sleep in it. It wasn't that Tyler didn't like staying with Cole; he was just giddy to sleep in his new bed and room.

"Yeah," Leo began. "Gideon has a spot for you ready."

"Gideon? That's the Principal guy, isn't he?" The teen asked with furrowed eyebrows. He had remembered that name, but couldn't think of where it was from.

Leo laughed. "Kind of, yeah."

After dinner, everyone gathered in the kitchen. A simmering pot was on the stove, waiting for someone to stir it. As Piper began stirring, it started to smoke. The smoke signified the ingredients had been properly settled, and added at the right time. "Ah, it's done." Piper smiled.

The witch took a vial out of the cabinet, and poured the clear potion into it. Not bothering to cap it, Piper walked the vial over to Tyler. Looking down at him, she handed it over to the soon to be firestarter. Not looking back, the boy preceded to down it in one gulp.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked after a few moments. Nothing changed in the boy; at least nothing she could see.

Tyler looked down at his hands, not really noticing any affects. Scanning the room, the teenager found a white candle sitting in the middle of the table. Squinting, Tyler lit the wick on fire in an instant. The flame bursted on, and lit up the room.

"I can control it!" The firestarter yelled, smiling all the while.

"Well, you're older now." Cole said. "You're powers are matured." He had seen this in lots of magical beings; their powers would act up, until they were properly prepared for the burden.

Tyler looked at the candle and extinguished the flame, only to light it again. Tyler, the firestarter, was back and ready to fight demons. He would protect his new family; the only family he had ever known. If it cost him his life to do it, he'd gladly pay that price. To him, sacrificing his life for theirs was a bargain. He would easily give his eternal soul if it would save them.


	10. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice!

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially a few chapters ago, and it's definitely explained in this chapter, which is Phoebe and Cole centric. If you want to continue the story, then either check out "Charmed: Essence of the Demon" which is the whole story, or "Essence of the Demon: Agent of Power", which is the next arc of this story.

**Chapter 10: Memories**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asked Phoebe for the hundredth time. His nerves racked him throughout dinner; this was it. This was the moment where his relationship with Phoebe would take a turn for either the better, or, god forbid, the worse.

The witch in question rolled her eyes. She could sense the man's nervousness from a mile away. "Yes, we must do this if we want our relationship to progress."

Cole nodded in understanding, realizing he was probably thinking too much. "Ready when you are then." They both took a seat in the middle of the attic, surrounded by burning candles.

Phoebe smiled, cupping his face in her hands. Looking lovingly into his eyes, she said, "Everything will be better, Cole. I promise." Seeing his smile, she read the spell that was elegantly scripted on a piece of notebook paper.

"**In his mind we wish to go, the truth in which we hope to show."**

Passing out quietly, Phoebe and Cole's souls both appeared in what seemed to be Phoebe's bedroom. "This is your mind?"

Cole shrugged with a smile. "This is the only place I feel at home. So, how does this work?"

"Just think about what we discussed before." Phoebe said placing his hand in hers. Earlier that night, they had spoken about specific points that changed their relationship the first time around; the important parts that started the downhill spiral and tumultuousness that was their relationship.

Cole sighed and thought about the first memory he thought she should see. As the image came into view, both people noticed that they only saw what Cole saw. They were going to see everything that transpired through his eyes.

"Wow, talk about walking in another's shoes." Phoebe said with a smile. "Do you remember when this is?"

Cole nodded, slightly biting his lip. "Right before I took in the hollow."

"_It's your only chance to save your love." _They heard the seer's voice from out of nowhere. It was as silky and Machiavellian as ever; it was as if every word she said gave the world, yet nothing at the same time. The woman was a master manipulator that was for sure.

Images flashed, scenes changed, and the Seer came into view again. Cole had her by the throat. His voice rang out from nowhere.

"_You never told me I would become the Source if I helped vanquish him!"_

"_You cannot change your fate," The Seer said quietly. "As you can see, the evil within you won't allow it."_

"_I'll fight it!" Cole screamed. "I'll kill it. I'll find a way!" The ex demon said desperately. _

"_There is no way!" The Seer mocked. "If you weren't clinging to the love for your witch so vigorously, it would have overtaken you by now. It's only a matter of time."_

The memory faded into a new one. This time, Cole and Seer were alone in the Underworld; the Source's lair to be exact.

"_His love for her is strong." Cole growled in a strained voice. His tone was different; unlike Cole's warm and tender voice, this one was cocky, vicious, and…evil._

_The Seer smiled. "His love? I see you've already overtaken him."_

"_Barely. He tries to reach out to her; to force her into having a premonition. I, however, am just strong enough to block them." Cole responded, turning around and sitting on the throne. _

'_I'll kill you. I'll get to Phoebe. I'll break your hold on me.' Cole's voice rang out. But unlike the Seer's, whose voice came from nowhere, Cole's voice came from in front of them. It was his thoughts. He was talking to the Source inside his own head._

'_No you won't Belthazor. You are weak compared to me.' The Source's voice laughed; his real voice, the one he had in his own body. _

Phoebe looked up at Cole. He had gripped her hand tighter when he heard his thoughts. She could see how flushed he was, and the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"You were powerless?"

Cole sighed a little, gathering his thoughts. Looking up, had tears in his eyes; pain and anguish laced his handsome features. "He mocked me. Chastised me. It only gets worse from here."

Another memory came into view. It was their wedding day; or, rather, their wedding fiasco.

'_So Belthazor, whatever happened to you fighting me off?' The Source's voice cut through the air._

'_She'll figure it out sooner or later. I was the one who wanted this; for us to be married. You won't be able to act as me so flawlessly on our wedding day. She'll know you're not me.'_

'_Love is blind, Belthazor. She won't figure it out, because she doesn't want to figure it out. She'll live in ignorance for however long I allow her to live. Then she'll join you in death.'_

Images flashed again. This memory found Cole sitting on a throne, looking up at the female figure of the Seer.

"_Their son will be the most powerful magic user this world has ever seen!" The Seer's voice came from nowhere again. Her eyes, which were usually dull and showed no emotion, sparkled with ambition; she would get her hands on that power no matter what it took. _

"_That's my boy!" The Source said, smirking._

"_No," The Seer snapped. "If they get married in holy matrimony, it will not be yours. He'll be theirs. The greatest force of good this world will know."_

That memory faded, and another took its place. This time it was after the pair's honeymoon that was crashed by Paige.

"_Why would you save Paige, after working so hard to destroy her?" The Seer asked._

"_They would have figured out how to save her sooner or later. At least now I get the credit." The Source answered, rubbing his hand over his face. His hand blocked the pair's view as it crossed over his eyes. _

"_It was not you who saved her." The Seer chastised. " It was Cole. Seeing his witch suffer gave him strength."_

A new memory took the old ones place. Cole was talking to the Seer in the penthouse. It was a few hours before he took complete control of the Underworld; when Phoebe was still ignorant of Cole's place in the world.

"_Finding the Grimoire is not your biggest problem. Suppressing Cole is. You're changing, my liege. The human in you grows stronger. And at the worst possible time."_

"_I can handle it." The Source said, defensively._

"_It's only the Source that protects you from the Charmed ones powers and premonitions. If Cole's love becomes any stronger, then you will lose everything."_

The scene changed again, but they were still in the Penthouse. Phoebe was standing in front of Cole.

"_It felt, I don't know, awful. It felt, almost…evil." Phoebe's voice rang out from nowhere._

"_That's impossible. You're the sweetest, most loving person I've ever met. You don't have an evil bone in your body. You know that." Cole said patting Phoebe on the arm. He was startled when Phoebe turned and ran towards the elevator._

"_Oh my god. Stay away from me!" She shouted, looking back at him. _

'_Belthazor, what have you done!' The Source's voice screamed._

'_I broke through; my son gave me the strength. You're done. She'll be back to vanquish you in minutes.' Cole laughed, for once feeling as if he were in control. _

"Oh, Cole! If I would have known." Phoebe said engulfing him in a hug. She never knew how much the Source had put him through; how hard he had fought to gain back control.

Cole kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok. I should have broking through sooner, but he was too strong. It was when you told me you were pregnant that I began gathering strength."

The memory changed once again. Cole was standing over the wizard, holding the guy at sword point. The wizard, in turn, looked up in mixed way; he was fearful, but yet still held a certain degree of rebellion within his eyes.

"_If you wanted my powers, all you had to do was ask." Cole told him._

'_Belthazor! No, what are you doing.' The Source yelled._

_Cole laughed. 'I told you I'd beat you.'_

The next scene to come into view was of Phoebe vanquishing the Wizard.

"_What happened? What did you do?"_

"_I vanquished him." Phoebe answered, slowly. _

"_Oh, but he was our last chance." Cole said losing all hope he had. That's when he lost it; the slight grip of power he once had. _

'_Belthazor, you're strength is gone. Go back in your cage!'_

'_No,' Cole's voice came out in desperation. 'Not when I was this close.'_

Flashes once again came, and the pair found themselves watching the memory of the Source's coronation.

"_Are you sure about this? You're giving up your life." The Source asked down to Phoebe._

'_No, Phoebe, please! Go home to your sisters. Don't take his hand.' Cole's thoughts screamed._

'_She can't hear you Belthazor. She's mine. The power of three is destroyed, and I have a new body! You over estimated your witch.'_

With a flash of light, Cole and Phoebe found themselves looking out of Cole's eyes once again as he was about to be vanquished. The view was solely on Phoebe; it was as if no one else but her was in the room. Not her sisters, not Leo, no one but Phoebe.

'_It's game over for you, Source. We'll both rot in the Wasteland.' Cole said in a somber tone; he was happy that the Source would be dead, but sad that he wouldn't grow old with Phoebe. It was, in all intents and purposes, a bittersweet moment. _

_The Source gave out a laugh that was without pity. 'That's what you think. But this has been my intention all along. I have a new body, with stronger powers then I could ever dream about waiting for me.'_

'_My son!' Cole said angrily._

'_Of course. Those tonics have been killing him slowly, but surely. I will possess him, and rule through your witch. So, it's game over for you and your witch Belthazor.' The Source said, letting his guard down. He felt a rush of power come from Cole, and failed to notice how the man took over for a brief moment. _

"_I will always love you." Cole said to Phoebe seconds before he blew up._

Cole took Phoebe into his arms. "I wanted to warn you. I didn't have the time though."

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. She never knew what had truly happened to Cole. "You had to watch while he destroyed your life."

Before he could answer, a new memory came into view. It was unwarranted; Cole never called for it consciously like he had with his other memories.

"_I'll keep my distance. But I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the Wasteland and led me back to you!" Cole said, looking at Phoebe from a mere foot away._

_Phoebe grabbed the letter opener and held it up to Cole, threateningly. "Stay away from me!"_

_Cole's thoughts while this transpired cut Phoebe's heart in two. 'Phoebe, please. You're breaking my heart. You're all I have. Don't do this to me! Take me back, I'm sorry.'_

_Even though on the inside Cole was dieing, he didn't show it on the outside. His face stayed smiling, almost arrogantly. "I know you still love me."_

The scene faded into nothing. It was darkness for a few minutes until it returned to the picture of Phoebe's bedroom. Looking around, Phoebe saw the tears in Cole's eyes. She had never seen him cry like this; never once had she seen so many tears come flooding down his face, creating stains.

"You turned your back on me. Why?" Was all he could get out. His face, which was once so happy and lighthearted, had become downtrodden.

"Cole," Phoebe said taking a step closer to him; a tear escaping her eye. "I was scared. I thought you willingly became the Source. I was hurt, and frightened. I'm sorry!"

Cole looked at her, his tears subsiding. "Phoebe, you're all I had. I had no one to turn to. You had your sisters and Leo. I had no one! I needed you, and you weren't there for me. You said you loved me. You should have been there, or at the very least civil to me. But you wanted to vanquish me right off the bat!"

Phoebe cupped his face in her hand. Bringing him closer, she engulfed him the most passionate kiss she could muster. When they finished, she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me. I'm the only one who had power over you, and I used it to hurt you. For that, I'm sorry. But know this; I love you now even more then I ever did. Take love, multiply it by infinity, and send it to the depths of eternity and that's just the surface of what I feel for you."

Cole gave a small smile. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he replied. "I love you, Phoebe. Always remember that. I would, and have, gone to hell and back for you. As Paige knows, I've moved the stars to be with you once, please don't make me do it again!"

Phoebe gave him another passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here."

"**Send us back, to the minds we came. Love renewed, and it'll stay the same."**


End file.
